


Blue Reign

by CreatureCreator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Coming of Age, Cult leaders, Dragons, Druids, Fantasy, Kidnapping, Loup-garou | Rougarou, Magic, Mermaids, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Universe, Original World, Racism, Rebellion, Religion, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, War, Werewolves, complex themes, fake gods, living gods, original mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureCreator/pseuds/CreatureCreator
Summary: After entering into a small town, young Merchant’s daughter, Telika Von Decroil accidentally becomes a vital piece in a plot to topple the ruling royals of the Western Countries. Pulled along by the plans of a fake goddess, Telika finds herself in dire straights as saboteurs, royal spies, gods and monster all gather to stop the civil rebellion that is growing.





	1. Chapter 1

The town was more of a fort, with towers and a couple establishments. the typical fare with a small inn and rundown pub attached to it. It was barely an outpost and felt more like a landmark rest stop. Still, it felt the need to have armed guards at its gates. 

 

“Paper’s please,” The armed guard (militia member? it was a little unclear to me exactly what he was.) asked. 

 

My mother handed them over smoothly. Our merchant’s guild membership and border visa’s all presented for the man to go over.

 

I took a breath and looked at my mother. I was weary from travel, our latest excursion taking us over the sea to the eastern nations. silken robes sat in the back of our wooden wagon, covered by a heavy tarp. the fabrics with their delicately printed designs were of best value when kept out of the sun. the sun often bleaching with its direct heat. I was starting to feel antsy, afraid the guard would ask some ridiculous questions and prolong our time outdoors. 

 

The man looked over our papers with a deep scowl on his face, “Oh, you’re merchants then?” 

 

“Is that an issue?” I question. 

 

“No, not at all.” He said. But, by the way his face was still contorted, he obviously had some issues. Maybe he was aware anything in our cart this small shanty town couldn’t afford. “Once inside the town, we have been told to direct all visitors and tourists to the lake. I’ll be the one to escort you.” He handed back the papers and headed to the gate, helping open it. 

 

My mother urged the horses and they pick up their tired hooves and lazily stroll into the little fort. We waited for the guard to jog up beside the cart, leading us through the small town square. The inn and pub where unimpressive buildings. Squat structures built for function rather than aesthetics. The inn looked sad but the pub beside it looked morose; the general store was in an even sadder state, with a half sagging roof. There were a smattering of kiosks, each with a separate business hawking their wares at the small number of passerby. it was midday and the place was the most abandoned active market place I had ever seen.  
“Is there a stable at the inn?” My mother asked, stopping the cart. 

 

“There is. it’s owned by the innkeeper so just mention you have brought horses and the boarding costs will be added to your tab.” The Guard offered helpfully.  
“Excellent.” My mother started steering the cart towards the inn when her reins were roughly yanked on, jerking our horses head.

 

“Hey!” I shout, half getting up. I reach for the reins and get them out of his hands, that was how you ruined horses. “Don’t you touch our horses!”

 

“I hate to be so rough with your horse’s ma’am,” The Guard gave a rather pointed look at me but I refused to be cowed. I glared until he looked away, “But I must insist you go to the lake immediately.”

 

“Very well, we will be but a moment. We just need to acquire a room at your town’s inn.” My mother said coolly. 

 

The guard reached for the reins again and I quickly grabbed his hand, “Try it!” I growled. 

He wrenched his hand away, a deep sneer on his face, “Do not touch me you filthy Tom boy. Ma’am I must insist you head-” 

 

“-And we will as soon as we get a room at your town’s inn!” I interrupted. I had enough of his jabbering and I just wanted a warm bed to fall onto. A lake could wait, I could not.

 

The guard took a breath, getting ready to start a yelling match when another man in uniform jogged up behind him. 

 

“Willium! What in the name of the goddess is going on here?” The man tipped his helmet to us, “Hello ladies, I welcome you to our humble town. I am the supervising officer, Barry. What seems to be the issue?” His gaze lingered on my mother and I couldn’t help but feel ill at the lust in his eyes. The supervisor adjusted his belt, showing off his short rapier. I rolled my eyes at his equipment. I gently shoved the broadsword on my hip into view and I felt him recoil. 

 

“We need to check into the inn but your guard is refusing to let us go to the inn unless we go to this lake; for whatever daft reason I have no idea. He refuses to speak any sense.” I said haughtily. 

 

“Sir, I was just trying to follow procedure.” Willium tried to weakly defend himself.   
“Why do you need to go to the inn first?” The supervisor ignored him, focusing on my mother’s flaxen locks. Her hair and been the envy of many and it appeared the same for this balding man. 

 

“Some of our goods are light sensitive and would be damaged if we made the trip to the lake first.” 

 

The supervisor nodded and waved us on, “You may go to the inn. We will have a guard follow you to assure you got to the lake straight afterwards.” 

 

My mother nodded her head in assent, “Very well. Would it be you joining us?” My mother asked hopefully; picking the lesser of the two evils.

 

“I’m afraid not, I’m much too busy at the moment, though, perhaps… later tonight?” he left the question hang in the air. Though it really required no answer from the look on my mother’s face. “Willium,” Barry said, “Escort them to the inn and get them a meal, tell Shelly to put it on my tab.” he sent my mother one last hopeful look which she replied to with a polite smile. With that, Barry awkwardly left. 

 

A couple moments later, we pulled into the stables. My mother took the silk out from the back of the wagon and I was left with the task of taking care of the horses. After removing their tack, brushing them down and making sure they had water and feed; I spent some time petting them. 

 

They were our livelihood, but also companions on the long treks across country and sometimes overseas. I played with them both, Monk our older draft horse that was my mother’s and Yaegar, a spirited four year old that was mine. I was tasked with his training after our last horse, Silvone, died last winter from the cold. 

 

It was a combination of thin skin and age my mother guessed, nothing for certain, but when we called them in the stable, only Monk came trotting towards us. It broke my mother’s heart, Silvone was treasured by father. To her, it was just one more piece of him gone from the world. 

 

I entered the inn and took a look around. The Inn was moderately sized, There were only about three rooms, each with two twin beds forced to share the somewhat cramped space with a small dresser and night table. The windows weren’t drafty and the floors and sheets were clean, in all the rooms were fine. I spotted my mother setting down in the communal dining room of the inn and quickly joined her. 

 

She wrinkled her nose at me, “You are taking a bath young one.”   
I sniffed my shirt quickly, not catching anything unpleasant, I looked at her in confusion. “I don’t smell anything.” 

 

“Well trust that I can. You will wash after the meal; No buts, I will not have you smelling like a barn all night.” 

 

I wanted to argue but there was really no point. I nodded and waited for someone to serve me. 

 

My mother was already delicately cutting into a peasant’s breast. it looked well cooked but definitely not the best meal we’ve ever had. It was heavily seasoned and slightly greasy, obviously trying to hide the fact the meat had started to go rotten. 

 

I shrugged and flagged down a bar maid. I smiled and ordered dinner sausage. She nodded and quickly went to the bar to place my order. while waiting for my meal, I tried to talk to my mother. 

 

Every time I opened my mouth, he loudly coughed or kicked something. I wanted to scream. 

 

“Being a nuisance won’t speed things up.” I half shouted, “If you wait for a few more moments, we will be on our way to the lake.” 

 

Willum harrumphed and straightened his sagging leather belt, “If you ladies didn’t insist on coming here first, I wouldn’t have to be a nuisance.” 

 

I sighed loudly and looked at my mother with pleading eyes. I wanted him gone. I wanted my dinner and I wanted to go to sleep. My mother bit her lip in thought.   
“Do we both have to go?” She asked politely.

 

The guard stammered, looking around as if a random furnishing would give him the answer he needed. “Well… I mean… someone has to go.” 

 

I took a long-suffering look at my mother, I knew exactly what she was thinking.   
“Then my daughter Telika can go.” My mother said, I groaned, loudly. “Oh hush, your dinner hasn’t even arrived. you can go down quickly and be back in time for it to arrive. now off you go. Maybe you could take a dip in it and wash off while you’re at it.” My mother said pleasantly. 

 

The guard didn’t look that delighted either. He whined quietly, just a single high pitched sound and straightened himself out, “Fine. Come along then, we haven’t got all day.” He turned and headed out of the inn, he stopped at the door when he noticed I wasn’t following, “Well, are you coming?”

 

I rolled my eyes. My mother shooed me off again and I reluctantly stomped off after him. 

 

The lake was a way off from the main town, buried in deep bush that had been carved away to make a path for the locals to make easy patronage to their goddess. It was boisterous around the lake edge with excited replies to questions I didn’t hear asked.

 

“It looks like she’s in the middle of a sermon.” Willum said reverently, “You are lucky to get to see her like this. These sermons are usually only for the townsfolk.” 

 

I was at the back of the crowd and the crowd was thick and I couldn’t see anything. The lake seemed like a distant glimmer. It would take forever for me to see this ‘goddess’ and get back to business and away from Willum. So, I made an informed decision and started walking around the crowd to the thinned edges. 

 

I came to a stop about three fourths around the lake and simply watched, waited for a break to call her over to me. To see exactly what the fuss was about. Find out what her plans were. I didn’t expect her to look the way she did. She was, short of exaggeration, elegantly beautiful in an alien sort of way. Knowledge was a trader’s best friend, and I was never one to pass up a chance to gain more. So, I watched the beautiful spirit.

 

The first thing I noticed about this supposed goddess was the fact that her hair wasn’t blue. It was when she was lifting her lake burdened locks that I noticed the underside didn’t carry the same tint as the rest of her head. Instead, the hairs were a rich colour that I had only seen in black coffee.

 

I looked at the water’s surface and noticed the abundant algae, the same colour of blue floating in heavy sheets. I frowned and looked back at the woman shaped creature, she was looking away from me, the tips of her hair almost seeming to turn into water.

 

I couldn’t help but stare at the back of her neck, the large spike framed by little brown wisps, plastered to her dark freckled skin. My eyes surely burning holes into her. I almost wished for her to turn and question me. I nearly forgot I was irritated at having to come here, my attention so thoroughly enraptured.   
Willum canted up to me, a little out of breath, choosing to muscle through the crowd rather than go around. “You, are to be escorted you hooligan! That means, by my side, not off by the water side.” He whispered rather shrilly.  
“When will she be done, I wish to be done with this.” I said curtly. He huffed, trying to be imposing but I simply glared and he gave up. 

 

“Be quiet, she is bestowing her blessing now, then she’ll tell us her next vision.” Willium snapped, still trying to seem like he wasn’t being bullied by a child.   
“Then she’ll be done?” I asked impatiently.

 

“My People,” a melodic voice sounded over the crowd, “I Have come to you in your time of need. I serve you as you have provided for me, and for this, I bless you. I bless you with riches and strength to see through the end of my visions. I see our town growing ever bigger, stronger as we gather more supporters to help free the people of an abusive ruler. In the end, we shall rise to the top as the crown topples, this humble beginning will become our new starting point. I bless all of you with strength, fortune and spirit under my name, La Valkyre. If you are need of council, my ears always open to the devote. With this, I end the sermon.” 

 

My eyes caught each beautiful movement she made in the water. Each swell clinging to her thick tail ever so subtly as she sunk into the water disappearing. I kept track of the words she used, the emphasis she put on certain parts. How it all led to her being so convincing. There was no doubt in my mind she was a fake. 

 

“Now, we can see her.” Willium said and for once I willingly followed him back to the crowd where a line was starting to form to see the goddess.  
We were queued close to the front, only waiting through two people looking for advice on crops and business before she saw to me. 

 

She inclined her head to Willum before Addressing me, “Who might you be?”   
“Telika Van DeCroil, I was rather forcibly told to come here.” I said rather tersely.   
“Indeed, I wish to greet all who come here. I’m sorry if the reception was a little rough.” she said it with a slight giggle and wink at me, “You look awfully young to be travelling alone.” Her voice took on a more serious edge. 

 

“I’m with my mother, she has other things to do so, here I am.” 

 

She gestured towards myself, pointing at my hand, “May I?” 

 

I give it, thinking she will touch it in greeting, as custom in most parts but she does something else instead. She examined me. 

 

She looked at my skin, touched it, pinched it red and cooed. An odd little cluck rolling over her tongue, half water half air moving over her vocal cords. She looked up at me and flashed pointed teeth. 

 

“Where do you hail from?” 

 

“The neutral countries to the north.” 

 

“You’re so far away from home little one.”

 

I took immediate defense, “I’m old enough to apprentice, I’m not a child” I pout. I was 13, much past the age of a child. I was even starting to develop breasts, something that was both exciting and awkward. 

 

She laughed an unattractive buzzing that made my teeth ache. “I was mistaken, I apologize again. I seem to be doing nothing but offend you.”

 

I snorted, “That’s an understatement. but, I forgive you.” My mother always told me it was best to forgive. I tried in this instance to practice her words. obviously, she had never meant to offend. 

 

“Now, the reason you have been called here. I wish to hear stories of your travels, tell me of the outside world. my lake is small but there are many vast things and I wish to hear about them all.” She spoke like a poet and I felt like there was some great curtain somewhere being readied to be pulled away. To reveal what, I had no idea but she had eyes with a dark fire in her golden rings.   
“I’m tired. Do I have to tell you now?” 

 

“That would be preferred. But, I can tell you are tired and need a good wash. How about you tell me the places you have visited for the time being?” The goddess said. 

 

Did everyone think I smelt bad? “Alright. I’ve been to the north, the east but never the south. I’ve gone through the neutral countries. I’ve seen almost the whole world.” 

 

“But never the south?” The goddess asked and I nodded my hand. she smiled at me, the dark fire growing hotter. “I cannot wait to hear your tales. You must have many.” She said excitedly. 

 

I shrugged, blushing a little. “May I go?”

 

“Of course. You may come back anytime tomorrow. I’ll be waiting.” 

 

I nodded. Willium gave me a jealous look before stepping in front of me, “Um, if I could spare a moment of your time goddess?” 

 

“Of course Willium. If this is about how to make women like you, you know I’m not that kind of goddess.” Her voice faded away as I moved away from them, their chat lost to me as I made my way back up the trail to town. It wasn’t long before I ended up in the town square again, facing the inn. 

 

I made my way to the stables, finding our horses in their stalls. I checked on them quickly before heading back to the dining room. The troughs were full and the water fresh, they were contented. 

 

The table my mother was at was cleared except for my sausage. I quickly grabbed it, leaving for our room, only stopping to ask the front of house, exactly which one was our room.

 

When I entered the room my mother was sitting by the window, inspecting the fabrics we had bought from the east. She ran her calloused fingers over the shimmery material. Her tongue swept from side to side in her mouth, counting the threads and checking for any sun damage. 

 

“Mother” I said, breaking her concentration.

 

She looked up and touched a hand to her face, a bit dazed from my sudden appearance. “You’re back Telika.”

 

“I went to the lake, like the guard demanded, the ass.” 

 

She sighed and put the fabric down into her lap. 

 

I shrugged my shoulders. The frustration rolled off her; I must have reminded her of my father just then. 

 

“You are hopeless child. So what was there?” She said fondly.

 

I walked over and draped myself over the back of her chair, leaning my weight onto her. “There was some kind of fae pretending to be a god, she told me to tell her stories.” I remembered the fish tail coming off her, an eel. They were often skewered through and roasted over coals, the thick meat of the eel being sought after as a delicacy. “She was part fish part human. Do you know what she was mother?” I had seen other water dwellers before. Their muscular bodies cutting easily through the swells and currents. But, they were more animal than human. She was a perfect melding of both, something truly beautiful and mysterious. 

 

“My goodness Telika” my mother began, “You’ve gotten heavier. Gain any more weight and you might just break my back next time you lean on me. A fish?” She questioned. 

 

I snorted and laughed lightly, pressing back onto her. She laughed as well, placing a hand in my short blonde hair. She mused it lightly before placing the hand back into her lap, looking back at the fabric. I get off her and wander around the room, pacing between the fronts of the beds. “Yes a fish, an eel. You should have seen her. She had a, a white stomach but her skin was like looking at wet river rocks. long hair, long tail and these fins!” I said excitedly putting my hands on either side of my face to imitate what I could only think of as her ears.   
My mother pulled her attention away from her fabrics to look at me and smile. 

“She sounds like a mermaid.”

 

I flopped down onto the bed, feeling weary. “A mermaid.” I said in wonder. 

 

“Though, I thought they only lived in the southern country. Perhaps I should see this goddess myself…” My mother trailed off, I grunted and tried to get more comfortable on the inns beds. they might as well have been stone slabs with how much give was in them. “You should rest.” My mother said sagely.   
I nodded, closing my eyes i almost forgot about the deal I made with a fake goddess. 

 

It was the middle of the night and I was awake. I sat up as quietly as I could. I had awoken naturally, having fallen asleep to early to stay that way for the whole night. I looked around the room, finding my mother’s softly sleeping shape missing. She was nowhere in the room and I contemplated getting a snack before attempting sleep again when the floors creaked outside the rooms door.   
I stiffened, torch light trickling underneath the door throwing shadows everywhere in the room. Soft voices murmured in the halls, too quiet for me to hear. Only a harshly whispered ‘keep your voice down’ clearly heard. 

 

The doorknob jiggled and I hunched low. My blood raced. Who was trying to get into my room? I blindly grope my bedside table for the handle of my sword. I couldn’t find it and I held my breath. 

 

“What are you doing?” another voice asked. Breathed a sigh of relief as the lilting tones of my mother’s voice pierced my unease. 

 

“Madame! We weren’t doing anything!” It was said in a stage whisper and I swore I heard that voice before. 

 

There was an awkward silence filled the space before my mother whispered something. I strained my ears and only caught one word, ‘take’ they were trying to take something.   
I felt myself tense and turned my eyes to the expensive silks we were transporting. To think even this small town had petty thieves. 

“We would never do that. Just…” the voices fell away again too muffled. This time it was a third voice I had never heard before. 

 

The door to the room opened and I quickly laid back down and pretended to sleep. 

 

“Just stay away from us and we won’t have an issue.” My mother said and closed the room door, locking it securely. She looked quickly at my bed, touching my hair before slipping off into her own bed. She sighed heavily and I relaxed, letting sleep take me. 

 

I awoke the next morning early, roused by my mother shaking me awake. I mumbled tiredly, trying to wave her off. The odd conversation in the halls still fresh on my mind. 

 

She got herself dressed quickly and urged me to do the same. I grumbled and slowly got out of bed, putting on my tan shirt and doing up my corset. In a moment I slipped on my trousers and pulled on my socks. 

 

“Get the horses ready, we’re leaving this town.” My mother said hurriedly. She was pacing around the room, shoving yesterday’s garments in a bag before moving the crates before the doors. 

 

“Without supplies?” I asked.

 

“Do as I say and ready the horses.” She said sternly. 

 

I got up and looked at he curiously, “What happened last night?” 

 

“Nothing happened last night! Now would you get your boots on and go to the stables, we are leaving!” She raised her voice at me, pointing towards the door.   
“But I heard you. I woke up and I saw you gone. Where did you go last night? Who were those people?” I pressed, worry edging into my voice, “Was it thieves?” 

 

“Yes it was thieves,” My mother said with heavy exasperation, “Now hurry up and get ready to leave. I’ll tell you more when we get out of this village.” 

 

“Why can’t you tell me now?” I was starting to yell, getting frustrated. 

 

“You stupid child, for once just do as you’re told! I said get ready!” Now my mother was screaming. 

 

“why won’t you tell me?” I yelled back, “If you won’t tell me I’ll find someone who will!” I walked briskly towards the door. My mother caught my sleeve and pulled me back. I fought against her hold, tearing my arm out of her grasp making towards the door with haste. 

I cracked it open an inch, the other guests in our hall looking at our door.   
“Telika!” She yelled, slamming the door shut, her hands trapping me. She grabbed my shoulders and forced me to face her, “Do not leave this room, if you will not ready the horses I will! I mean it!” 

 

“Whatever, I’ll just sneak out,” I mutter. 

 

Not a second after I said those words was there a hand across my face.   
“Stay. In. The room.” Each word came out in a near hiss. I stood stock still, as she pushed me aside and left the room. 

 

I looked at the door, I waited for a moment before touching my cheek. I was, unsettled by my mother’s reaction. What did she do last night? The only answer I could come up with was to ask the mermaid. She was the last person my mother mentioned before I went to sleep, perhaps she would know. As much as I wanted to obey my mother in this instance, I wanted to know. 

 

I opened the rooms only window and climbed out. I stuck close to the side of the building, dodging the few people up in the early morning hours. It wasn’t long till I was at the tree line to the forest. I took a breath, checking around me to see if anyone had followed before stepping into the forest, disappearing from sight.  
I confidently made my way to the lake, remembering the path the guard had me follow down yesterday. I came down the path at a half jog, trying to hurry without looking rushed as I came to her. This needed to be quick, I had to be back in the room before my mother found out where I had gone. 

 

She sat poised, half in and out of the water and the mud, her tail tracing designs into the sediment haphazardly. Her hair was hanging in sheets of moss around her oval face, her large eyes, looking off, deeper into the forest. Her head snapped to attention, for a moment there was a deep hatred in her eyes and I felt cold. Then, they softened and she was again the enchanting being who lived in the lake. 

 

“Hello Telika. Here to tell me tales of wonder?” The mermaid asked, an expectant tone in her voice. 

 

“We’re leaving soon. I just came to ask you a question.”

 

“That’s not very polite of you. I was promised stories. You’re just going to leave without fulfilling our deal?” The mermaid accused me. 

 

“I’m sorry, the next time I’m here I’ll tell you all about the world but there is something I must know.” I said quickly. 

 

The mermaid sighed and rolled her eyes, “Very well, what do you need to know?” 

 

“My mother came by here last night, she came home late and this morning she is rushing to leave, what happened last night?”

 

A sharp toothed smile overtook her face, “That is a complicated answer. One that will require you to answer a question from me, how much do you know about me?” The spirit of La Vakyre needled. 

 

“You’re pretending to be a goddess and you are saying you’ll make the town rich if they follow you.

 

She puffed up indignantly, “I promise them more than that. I promise them a better future, it isn’t pretend, I am their goddess. I will stay that way for as long as they need me to. So what is it that you think I need little merchant?”

 

I bristled slightly, a dark tugging at my stomach, she was planning something and I had no idea what it was, “I don’t know. I just want to know what you told my mother.” 

 

She didn’t even bat an eye at my declaration, she just motioned me closer. Her hair was falling over one of her eyes and clinging to her oval face. Her teeth were hidden behind those full lips and I forgot the danger behind them. I couldn’t see what my mother warned me about.

 

I leaned in, curious. My blonde hair fell out over my face as I went down to my knees, the mud soaking through the thin canvas of my pants.

 

“Best speak in private then my dear. This isn’t a talk for the town to hear.” She put her thin hands around my shoulders and tugged me into the water. My head went under the water. It stung at my eyes and I had barely a moment to resist the urge to gasp before her hands gripped the back of my pale shirt. The shore fell away quickly, dropping feet suddenly. I flailed, nails digging into the mud as she forced me into the water. In my ears was the hard sound of streaming water as I was tugged quickly deeper into the water. I panicked and started flailing a distinct burning in my lungs as I pushed water around me. I couldn’t swim, yet here I was in the middle of a lake with a mermaid. 

 

The minute my head was above water, I heaved in air, desperately panting as I flailed my arms in the water. Only a deceptively strong hold on my waist kept my head above water line. “I can’t swim!” I yelled as I clung to her shoulders.

 

There was a surprised look on her face and her hands tightened around my waist, “Oh no. I didn’t even think of that. But it’ll be fine, I’ll hold onto you, you won’t drown.” 

 

“Promise?” I ask frantically.

 

“Promise, you can trust me.”

 

I nodded my head hesitantly, my skin paling as I looked to the shore.   
“You want to know what I asked your mother? I asked if you could stay here and learn under me. I may be a fake but, I can offer many important lessons she can’t give you. She only said it was up to you.” 

 

“What would you teach me?” I asked.

 

“Strategy, advanced mathematics, literature, spear fighting,” She said with a broad smile, a certain excitement when she mentioned strategy and spear play, “Astrology, wilderness survival, orienteering. The knowledge I have is boundless, you would only need to stay here and learn from me.” 

 

“Permanently?”

 

“Only a year, then your mother would come back. Think of it as… an apprenticeship. You would help me out around the village and in exchange, every afternoon I would give you a lesson, how does that sound?” 

 

“I need to think,” I said, then quickly added, “Not in the water. On land, if you’d please.” afraid that she would just keep me in the water indefinitely. She already proved to be forgetful of other people’s limits. 

 

“Of course. Of course, this is a big decision. I completely-” She was cut off by my mother screaming.

 

“TELIKA!” It was as if she was witnessing a bloody murder. her voice was so shrill, I couldn’t imagine how much trouble I was in. 

 

“Your mother is here! I’ll talk to her quickly, hold your breath now!” The mermaid said excitedly and I dug my fingers into her shoulders. 

 

“Please I can’t swim!” I shouted. 

She ignored me, her grip on my waist subtly loosening and I dipped into the water further, “I’ll let go on three so remember to take a deep breath okay?” 

 

“Stop!” 

 

“One.” 

 

“Please don’t let go!” 

 

“I’ll come back trust me, Two.”

 

“NO!” I shrieked.

 

“Three.” true to her word I was let go, my head immediately going under the water. I only managed to take a half breath, already I could feel the need for air. I was uncoordinated, the feeling of water closing around me was unbearable, I clawed, moving my arms as if to pull up, my mouth broke surface and I exhaled before getting less than half a lung of air. My head was back under and I tried again to get above the water. 

 

It took only ten seconds before the burn was back in my lungs and the fight was back on. The small reprieve only made my body hunger for air more and once again I tried to get my head above water. 

 

Once again it was exhale, inhale half, catch lake water in my mouth before sinking under. 

 

I was bobbing up and down, like an injured fish. I was getting more water than air in my mouth everyone I came up until the inevitable happened.

 

I breathed in water. 

 

It hurt. I coughed, my body forced me to cough under the water. The inhale hurt more as the last bit of air left my lungs. I gasped, as best I could in this situation, feeling my vision begin to fade. I weakly stretched an arm out to the surface. When the black pearls were finally covering all but a sliver of my sight, I lightly felt gentle fingers close around my hand. 

 

I awoke on the shore. 

 

I was on my side and the taste of lake water was fresh on my lips. I wretched, or it felt like it. My chest ached as water emptied from my body. I weakly sputtered, trying to get my arms underneath me. 

 

A comforting hand was placed on my back, “Easy, take a couple breaths. You almost drowned.” the mermaid said.

 

I tried to speak but all that came out was a weak croaking. My body shivered and I felt a shirt wrap around me. I clutched at it, pulling it taut around my shoulders. 

 

“Telika can you hear me? Nod your head if you can.” My mother said to me.   
I nodded my head once and a sigh of relief left my mother. 

 

I coughed again and breathed in air deeply. I couldn’t feel the rattle of water anymore but still, I took a moment to compose myself before looking at my mother. 

 

She was in tears, or at least had been. Fresh and old marks were down her face as she looked down at me. 

 

She crouched by my side and touched my back, “Are you alright, my baby?”   
“Mama, I couldn’t breath!” I cried, looking for her hand to hold. 

 

It took only a moment before I was pulled into her arms. Her voice quieting to soothe me. I felt so terribly my age in that moment. I curled deeper into her embrace as I felt a second pair of hands on my back. 

 

“I almost let you drown and for that, I am deeply sorry. I should have taken you with me but I wasn’t thinking.” the mermaid said softly in my ear, “If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, I will do it.” This was said more to my mother and her hands tightened their grip on me. 

 

“Just keep her safe when I’m gone.” she said, a sour tone in her voice.   
“So I’m staying here?” I asked, a little dazed still. 

 

“Yes, Melusine has convinced me.” 

 

“Melusine?” 

 

“That’s me,” The goddess said, “I’m Melusine. I will be your guardian for the next year.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a tear filled parting. My mother crushed me against her body uncomfortably, quietly crying onto my shoulder. I stroked my hand through her long blonde hair as it cascaded over me. I took a breath and remembered what she felt like, her gentle soft hands and fragrance of wet earth. It would only be a year but I could already tell it would feel much longer. Uncertainty curled in my stomach as I pulled back from her. “Write me often will you?” 

My mother nodded, her hands, bruising me as she looked at me. There was a tremendous sadness in her eyes I couldn’t fathom. The look pulled me, making me believe I had somehow made a terrible mistake. I felt fear as she slowly took her hands off of me, lingering for as long as she could. “I’ll miss you. I’ll think about you every day Telika. I’ll write you as many times as I can. I love you darling, never forget that.” She kissed my forehead, gave me one last hug and wiped the tears from her eyes. She climbed up onto the cart, gathered the reins and gave the gathering town members a fiery gaze. “I’ll be back, in a year.”

I couldn’t help but feel that statement was directed more at someone else, rather than at me. I looked behind me, following my mother’s gaze, landing on Melusine.  
The mermaid was standing proud, shadowing just behind my shoulder. Melusine was a little wobbly on her legs but assured me it was fine to be out of the water, She eventually had to get out anyways she said to me in jest.

Melusine was dressed in a fine robe, tied loosely around her shoulders. The design was plain, a sharp contrast to the fine materials it was made of. It was silky, shining in the light, a rich deep blue that felt depthless. It was the only shield against her nudity. Her skin still shimmered from the lake water. More than a few eyes were on Melusine as she met my mother’s steady gaze. Some of Melusine’s hair was tied in a messy bun, the ends fanning out over her head like a crown. The rest flowed around her in gentle algae coated waves, bangs covering half her face like a mask. 

Melusine stepped forward to my mother and bowed before her. The townspeople murmured, a couple gasping in shock at the act. “I would like to thank you,” Melusine began, tilting her head up to speak to my mother, “For allowing your child to be my apprentice and disciple.” Melusine took a pause before turning and addressing the people gathered at the gates. “There could be no greater sacrifice a mother could make, then giving up her child so that she may have a prosperous life.”  
There was a ripple of agreement, people nodding their heads or cheering at her words. 

“So, please, thank this brave woman. She has given us a gift.” Melusine finished. As if prompted by one being a single thankyou came out across the crowd. It was slightly creepy, to be honest with myself and a little worrying about my future. I shifted on my feet and gave a worried look to my mother. 

She said nothing, her face only scrunching up in unspoken anger. Without another word, she turned the cart and left the town, the heavy wooden gates closing firmly behind her.  
I stared at the gate before a cold hand clamped down on my shoulder. I startled, whipping around to see Melusine. I let out a breath and let my body relax. “You scared me,” I stated simply. 

“Sorry,” She quickly apologized, “I just wanted to get your attention. I was going to introduce you to the town.” 

I dumbly nod my head in agreement and her touch firms on my shoulder. She turned me towards the crowd she started down the line introducing to person after person. Laurie, the barmaid and daughter of the Innkeeper Klaus. Laurie was a bubbly young girl, a couple years older than me with curly brunette hair. She smiled wide at me and i couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

Barry and Willium, the two guards, were next in line. They were given a brief introduction before Melusine moved on to Jermyn, a fresh faced boy my age, if not a couple years older. He was a lieutenant, a junior who was under Barry’s tutelage. He smiled playfully at me; I wasn't sure what face to make back so I just stared him down until his mouth slowly twitched downwards. 

It looked like only Laurie and Jermyn were around my age. It was a little disappointing but I figured I would be alright.  
Melusine cleared her throat and quickly moved me down the line. To meet the three hundred and odd villagers took roughly thirty minutes. Each greeted me politely before bowing and praising, and occasionally questioning Melusine, before remembering they were supposed to introduce themselves to me. It was frustrating thee first couple times, then it became amusing and then insulting towards the end. My face, I’m sure, was turning a very interesting shade of violet as I waspishly greeted the last person who then turned to talk to Melusine. 

She gave me a placating look, full of genuine apology and a bit of pride as she tried to hurry the man along. He eventually stopped chatting to quickly inform me that he would be my landlord and I’d be working the overgrown fields. His name was Tom. 

Tom was an older gentlemen. Old enough to be mistaken for a husk if he didn’t move for long periods of time. He was a thin, reedy man with leathered skin and a wrinkled face. His bottom jaw stuck out and what few teeth he had were pitiful. His laugh was wheezy and he often had to take breaths in the middle of speaking. His hunch was severe, caused by a life of working in the fields. He gave me a critical look before lobbing a glod off spit at the ground. “You’ve even seen a hoe girlie? My goddess, she’s not going to be a good worker, I can see it now in her eyes. She’s one of those types.” 

Melusine hummed thoughtfully, “Perhaps she may surprise you. I'm sure Telika will be fine help for you.” she smiled warmly at me, I couldn't help but smile back. It was nice that she had belief in me. 

“Pah, She's no good. Look at her.” Tom gestured at me, waving his hand in figure eight motions over my body, “No muscle. She won't get the work done.”  
“I can get it done!” I protested angrily, “My mother owns a ranch and as long as I can remember I was helping. I can easily do stupid farm work old man!”  
Tom had the audacity to snort and pointedly turn away from me, “She will live there, but I won’t like it.” 

Melusine nodded her head and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Thank you that means a lot to me. Don't worry, I will be checking in on her, so if she's not working, I will do something about it.” She smiled pleasantly and Tom returned it with his own grin. 

I huffed and stomped away, done with the conversation. He was the last to meet anyways and I was frankly, done with people. 

“Telika, wait!” Melusine called out to me and I slowed my pace before turning petulantly to see her jog up to me. An arm was underneath her ample breasts, “Please don’t make me run. I know you’re upset but please be calm for a moments longer, we are still in the public’s view.”

“I'm not upset.” I said angrily. 

Melusine had come up beside me again, holding my arm gently as she leaned me into her personal space. She leaned down to whisper in my ear, “You may be upset later, I will let you scream as long as you want, but here is not the place. You are my disciple and I am responsible for you, so please, for a few minutes more can you behave while I say goodbye?” 

“Are you going to say goodbye to every single one of them?” I growled out. 

Melusine snorted, “My ass would be soggy after all the kissing they would be doing, no. I'm just going to make a general announcement.”

We shared a smiled before she straightened up and turned back to the slightly smaller crowd, some of the town wandering off to go back to their business.  
“Attention, Attention everyone!” 

The villagers immediately quieted and turned towards Melusine as if she was a beacon in the night.

“I'm afraid I have to leave you this morning sooner than I would have wished but my disciple is eager to begin her training. I think we can all share her sentiment.” There was a glint in her eye and a rueful smile as she spoke, “So without further delay, I must depart. I will see to your needs again when the bell tolls seven. For now, my disciple has requested my time and I'd rather not disappoint her, goodbye.” She waved kindly, making eye contact with a couple villagers before escorting me away. 

Her hand was cold on my back as she led me back to her pond. Melusine walked with a bit of an odd gate. Swinging her legs wide before placing them down in front of her, then putting too much weight into the step. It made for a ‘swish thump’ repeat that was very distinct. 

“Why are you walking funny?” I asked. 

“Why do you swim funny?” Melusine countered, looking down at me. 

I pulled a face, feeling vaguely insulted but she didn't back down. 

“Well you do. You're a rotten swimmer. All you do is flail about like an idiot.” 

“Well I don't know how okay?” I huffed. 

“If you expected me to walk normally after being born a fish, then you are stupid. It's like asking you to swim perfectly after being thrown in the water once.” Melusine stated. 

I said nothing, stewing over her remarks. She had a point, even if her wording did hurt. “I'm not an idiot.” I grumbled. 

“If you can learn, you never can be. Only idiots and fools shoot down perfectly good advice. It's the smart that learn. Even if they only learn how to follow instructions.” Melusine said sagely. 

I nodded along. Our pace was steady, if not a little slow for my taste, Melusine taking her time as we walked the uneven ground on her fresh legs. Every once in awhile, She would stop and lean against a tree, holding a hand to her legs and rubbing at the calf muscle for a minute. Her face, twisting in pain in those brief moments. She looked at me and quickly slapped a pleasing smile on her face, “Keep going, just a couple more steps; Then we can talk.” 

“Do your legs always hurt when you get out of the water?” I asked, tilting my head to look at her long legs better; my eyes catching the shapely nature of her calves and thighs.

“Yes. The pain will fade don’t worry.” Melusine answered, “Now off you go, sit on that stump over there, I’ll be with you in a moment.” She waved her hand shooing me off to a little grove. 

The trees were neatly trimmed and a couple stumps and shaped logs sat in a semi-circle. The ground was cleared and the grass was trimmed down. The blades were soft and there was just enough foliage to give some measure of privacy. I looked around and chose the seat directly in the middle. I waited a couple moments before Melusine came, her ‘swish thump’ giving her away before she even stepped inside the grove. She stood in front of me, her golden eyes catching the light as she stared, a pleased little smile on her lips.

“Now then,” She began, moving to take a seat beside me. her legs crossing in a beautiful arc, “I believe it is time to start your first lesson. How well can you read Quail?”  
I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, did she think I was some kind of illiterate? “I’m a merchant’s daughter, I can read Quail.” I said flatly. What kind of merchant couldn’t read Quail? The language was everywhere, being the most common and understood across the four countries. Any place that was important to trade had Quail translations on their signs. 

“Just checking. The last three couldn’t and I didn’t have the patience to teach them.” Melusine off handedly, “Personally, I think they were just traders that just thought they were merchants.” 

I snorted, and smiled, “Probably weren’t even part of a guild.” I shot back. I twisted my body to face her better, her eyes were bright, the algae clinging to her hair, the small barbs catching on her thick hair. She looked like apart of the lake itself, the muddy bottom and crystal waters in union. 

“Tell me Telika, what it is you would like to learn first?” She laid her hands gently on top of mine. 

I thought for a moment. After weeding down my thoughts to just two subjects I decided to go with the safer of the two. “How about map reading?” I already knew how to read a map, but I wanted to test her, to see the kind of teacher she was. 

She made a thoughtful sound and looked around a bit for some inspiration before looking to the sky and smiling. “Come back to me when it is dark out. I will teach you how to read the stars.” she said. 

“The stars? Why would I want to know how to do that?” It seemed unrelated, the stars moved and changed, they were meaningless glows. Roads, signs and landmarks were always there to guide. But instead of telling me, she simply smirked, giving me a silent look of superiority. 

“You will see, now go. Make friends; Jermyn has some free right around now. Eat lunch with him, get to know the town.” 

I snorted, “Thought I did that all this morning.” 

“You can never know someone too well. Off you go.” She shooed me away and I rolled my eyes. 

I didn't want to wait until tonight to learn something, I wanted knowledge now. “Isn't there something you could teach me now?” I inquired. 

“We could learn strategy.” Melusine said, an excited lilt in her voice, “I have just the way to do it too!” 

She got up, tugging me along by my hand. We exited her little Grove and started walking back to the village. Even with Melusine’s enthusiasm, we still had to stop. We headed towards the inn, greeting and smiling at the people we passed. I walked in front of her, holding the door for her. Melusine inclined her head and hailed Laurie. 

Laurie was busy bussing tables, taking the dishes at a hurried pace to the kitchen. The dinner was decently full, the servers were constantly on their feet. I looked around the dining room for a seat but Melusine simply stood and waited for Laurie’s attention. 

When the girl took too long to respond, Melusine gently called out her name. Melusine slowly increased the volume of her calls before sighing and turning towards me. “Telika, could you get Laurie and tell her to prepare a booth with Hax in it?” 

“Of course Mel-” I started. 

Melusine held a hand over my mouth, “Goddess, or La Valkyre.” She quickly corrected. 

“Of course La Valkyre.” I awkwardly left her side and headed to Laurie, cutting her off before she could step inside the kitchen. 

Laurie made a small noise of surprise, almost dropping her plates when I appeared in front of her.  
“Sorry,” I quickly said, “The goddess told me to tell you to get a booth ready with Hax.” 

Laurie nodded, “Right away, uh…” She paused, her face going blank as she tried to remember my name. 

“Telika.” 

She smiled wide; her cheeks dimpled rather cutely, “Telika.” she said. It was nice how she said my name. She scooted past me into the kitchen and I waited for the path to clear before I went back to Melusine. 

The goddess had collected a small group of people around her, asking questions about life in general, ranging from financial matters to the weather for the season. She answered it all with ease, talking to everyone personally and listening with great care. I cleared my throat loudly, getting her attention. “Goddess? Laurie says she'll set up the booth right away.”  
“Excellent,” She said to me before turning to the throng around her, “If you'll excuse me, my disciple and I have a game of Hax to play.” She smoothly extracted herself and placed a firm hand on my shoulder, guiding me to the back of the pub to a small dark booth. 

The booth was bordered by rich blue, acting as a privacy shield to the rest of the pub. Melusine held one of the curtains aside as I got in before closing the gap, blocking out the thin stream of light. A tea light sat in the center of the table along with a couple of matches. 

“Light that for me will you?” Melusine said. I quickly did as she asked as we waited for the board game to arrive. “This will be interesting, I haven't played Hax in a while. It was my favorite game when I was younger; I was the best in convent. I was an undefeated champion, even the priest couldn’t beat me.” 

I nodded my head as I listened. “How do you play Hax?” I asked, “ I've never heard of the game before.” 

Melusine looked surprised for a moment before schooling her features. “I forget it's a southern game. Well, it's um... it's easier if you learn as you play, but you'll learn from this, trust me.” 

The candle flames flickered briefly, the strong shadows playing off of Melusine’s fins. In this light her hair seemed like a river of midnight blue, trailing down past her shoulders to gently rest on her collar bones. We sat for a quiet moment longer, my eyes catching on the numerous freckles on her face before Laurie moved a curtain aside.  
She bowed her head slightly and put the board down on the edge of the table. I quickly turned away from Melusine to look at Laurie

“Anything else you need Goddess?” Laurie asked. 

“No, nothing for me, thank you Laurie. What about you Telika?” Melusine turned to me, an expectant look on her face. 

I jumped, surprised, “Nothing for me.” I hurriedly said, moving the board to the center of the table. I carelessly pushed the candle to the side, almost knocking it over if Melusine didn’t catch it. 

“Careful!” She chastised, righting the candle.

“Sorry.” I mumbled.

“Then, I’ll be going! Just give me a shout if you change your mind.” Laurie said with a bit of cheer before the curtains were closed behind her. 

The booth became private once again and Melusine quickly took the board and turned it around. “Alright, you’ll be red. I’ll be black. These,” She said pointing to the marbles seated in their little divots, “Are your pieces. and this,” Her finger tapped on one of the marbles, a lone white marble in the midst of red, “Is your king. The whole goal of the game is to capture the king.” 

I looked at the board, examining it closely. It was rectangular, only having the two sides and markings on the marbles. The board was small compared to some of the other board games I’ve played. 

Melusine continued on, only giving me enough time to take a vague note of what she was saying. “Every marble can move except for the king. To capture the king, you to have three of your marbles surrounding him.” Melusine picked up one of her black marbles and twisted it in the light. Metal glinted from the surface of the glass as she held in by the candles flame. I leaned in and looked, catching a profile of a horse on the surface. 

“This is your knight. They can only move three spaces at a time.” She put the marble down, picking up a different one, this one had a crown on it. “This is your queen. They can move as many spaces as they like, so long as it’s on a diagonal. so think of a star.” A circle was on the next marble, “This is your pawn, they can only move space, in any direction they want.”, A scepter, “This is your bishop, He can only move in an x but only four spaces at a time. You have three pawns, two knights, two bishops and one queen to capture my king. You can not jump your own marbles, only mine but only if there’s an open spot where you need to stop and you cannot land on any marbles. ” 

“Then how do I stop you from taking my king then?” I asked.

“That’s the tricky bit.” Melusine said with a wink, “You can go first since you’re the new player.” 

I started by moving my pawn forward. Fifteen moves later I lost. I stared at the tight ring of black around my king. “I…” 

Melusine stretched, raising her arms above her head, “ I’ve played children half your age that are better at this game. You’re terrible at it.” 

“I’ve never played before you’ve probably played for like, 45 years!” I gesticulated. 

“I’m not that old. I’m only 36.” 

“You’re older than my mom!” 

“Then your mother is an old hag.” 

“No she's not; you take that back!” 

“Don't call me old, brat.” The word was spat out. I couldn't tell if she was joking or not with me. 

“Fine, don’t call me brat.” I said petulantly. 

She rolled her eyes at me before getting up, “Only if you don’t call me old. I won quicker than I thought I would. there’s still a lot of time before night fall. Order some food for yourself, then go to Tom’s farm. I’ll see you later tonight there.” 

“But I don’t know where that is! You never showed me.” I said fitfully. 

Melusine only paused for a moment, looking over her shoulder at me, “You’re a smart girl, you’ll figure it out.” Was all she said before the curtains closed behind her. 

Not a moment later did Laurie appear, little notepad in hand, ducking under the curtains. “What can I get for ya? On the house, of course.” 

“I guess chicken and directions to Tom’s farm.” said with a shrug. 

Laurie waved me off, “Oh that’s easy, it’s the only farm in town, you can’t miss it.” and true to Laurie’s word, it was very hard to miss.  
the little farm house sat at the end of a long road, boarded by heaps of junk and farm equipment remains. the property was in shambles, the grass and shrubbery very obviously unkept. the wild grass blades almost like saws as they scratched my bare arms. My shoulders burned as I dragged my luggage across the ground.  
“Tom!” I called as a I waded my way up to the front porch. I huffed, setting down the large trunk on the sagging stoop, taking a moment to catch my breath a little before I yelled again. “Tom! Are you home?” I stepped up onto his dilapidated porch, pounding on the door with my fist, hoping the nose would rouse him. There was no response to my banging so I began to move towards the one other building on the property. Perhaps he was working in the barn. I sighed in relief when there at least was a gravel path swatched through the grass to the sagging red building. 

I opened the barn doors and peered inside. The air was musky and full of the smell of moldy hay and mice droppings. Loud chirping chorused around my head, baby barn swallows swooped from rafter to rafter. “Tom!” I felt silly, just yelling his name, but I didn’t know what else to do. “Tom, are you in here?” 

“What are ya doing in my barn! Get yer nose out of there missy!” A grizzled voice sounded behind me. 

I jumped, turning sharply on my heel to face the leathered face of Tom. “I was looking for you.”

“Well you found me.” He didn’t sound too pleased about the fact, frowning deeply. “What are you doing just standing around?” 

I blinked slowly in shock, “I uh,” I said intelligently. 

“Don’t just stand there with your mouth open. You came to work didn’t you?” Tom interrogated.

“The Goddess told me that I would help out occasionally. She didn’t say I-” 

Tom cut me off swiftly, “Then you can weed the garden.” 

“What garden?” I said in confusion. All I saw was a field of weeds, but when my eyes followed Tom’s long pointer finger, my eyes fell on a more varied patch of weeds, sprouting out from the ground. “There’s no point. It’s all weeds; anything in there is long dead by now.” 

Tom simply chided me and handed me a shovel, gloves and a wheelbarrow to toss the greenery into. I grumbled and got to work, stomping the spade into the dirt.  
Tom didn't stay around to watch me work, instead the old wallet wandered off down the road to town, taking one of the many wagons with him. He hitched up his two mules and cracked reins. The wagon jolted then made its way through the grass, squeaking on its wheels. I watched it go for a little while, spitefully stabbing the dirt as I watched him leave.  
The weed garden was filled with milk weed and stinging nettles, both irritated the soft flesh of my inner arm, the one I was using to pull. I had come up with a system; I would pull up a section, put my shovel in the earth thrice before I went in with my gloved hand, looking for a place to grab the nettle without getting stung or pricked too bad, then I’d throw it into the wheelbarrow, rinse repeat. The gloves were just a tad too thin, the protection they offered was mild, too mild for the work I was doing. My entire arm, right down to my fingertips was inflamed, but I kept going. Tom’s word’s circling in my head. 

The sky was darkening, but not from the sun, but from the thick heavy clouds rolling in. I looked up at the sky then at the plot I was working on. I had only finished one and a half rows, the weeds so dense. The sparse surviving lettuce and radishes slowed my progress as well, my digging being more careful as I tried not to damage the poor things further. I hoped the rain at least would be light. The weather never favored me. Within a couple of minutes I was drenched.  
It started out light enough, just a drop here, a drop there. An almost fine mist of moisture coming down from the sky. Then slowly the pleasantness began to fade as they got fatter. The rain fell harder and the warmth of the mist dropped like a stone, turning the water into little pellets on my fingers and shoulders. I gritted my teeth and shivered as I tried to pull out more weeds. If I could just show… 

The grass swayed and moved in the winds and I looked up and saw Melusine’s face. She wore a half smile edged with concern as she came closer to my garden of weeds.“Telika, you’re still working? It’s nearly supper.” She said pleasantly, holding some sort of rod with a canopy attached to the top. Melusine held it over both of us, giving me a break from the cold water. In her arms she clutched a bag filled with rolled papers. 

“I wanted to finish this row.” The sound of the drumming rain almost drowned out my words. 

“You can finish it tomorrow,” She insisted, “Come inside, you can eat and warm up before we start our lesson.” 

“Alright.” I threw my shovel into the dirt and started towards the town house. Melusine followed me silently, like a shroud as we trampled down the long sawgrass. I grabbed the knob, opening the door for Melusine before closing it behind me. Melusine kindly grabbed my trunk and brought it inside with her. She smiled as she subtly shook the water off its waxed hide. She placed it gently in the small indent meant for footwear.

The interior was typical. A low slung table with a couple of chairs around it. Hearth with pots hanging above it and a small wash basin tucked away in a corner. The walls were lined with cabinets and a few counters and drawers were close to the hearth, along with customary cooling racks. Past another door would be a small bedroom and then the chamber room, no bigger than a broom closet. The house was clean enough, with dirt piles smoothed deeply into the corners of the room.  
The large hearth was filled with ashes of fires past and no embers to start the fire. That didn't seem to be an issue for me lysine as she started to build a small pyre before hunting around for a fire starter. Finding one in a drawer in the kitchen, she quickly lit the small pile of stripped bark in the middle of her pyramid. She smiled as the fire started to consume it steadily. 

“It comes in handy knowing how to build a proper fire. I've set fires with only two sticks and a shoe string. I could teach you how one day. For now though, let's focus on the stars.” She said as she made her way to the low legged table in the middle of the room. 

I sat across from her as she pulled roll after roll of paper out of her satchel. With delicate fingers she took the edges and laid it as flat as she could, the corners curling back. “If the sky clears up tonight,” She said, “We can find them in the night sky together.” 

I nodded and looked at the chart. It was full of beautiful illustrations. Unicorns, Rougarou , Nymphs and selkies were just the fae I recognised. There were fantastical beasts, snakes with wings, large half melded beings with the heads of horses and the bodies of fish. There were gods everywhere, Valla, Lavel, Hlava, and others that I didn’t recognise but clearly gods by the blue ink that was used in drawing them. I pointed at one, a beautiful woman cradling a wolf pup against her chest as it tore into the flesh on her arm. The woman’s face was wistful, almost motherly. I was entranced by, what seemed to me, pearls of stars around her head. “Which God is that?” 

Melusine bent over and looked at the illustration, squinting her eyes at the image. “Well it says it's Luva Ladera. The name means nothing to me. Have you heard of her?”

I shook my head. I pointed at a different god, this one a large fish. With millions of little eyes all over its body, each belonging to a smaller fish. Their smaller bodies weaving together to form the beast. “Which one is this?” 

“Yavallic. He's a southern god.” Melusine said dryly. Her hand was clenched tightly in a fist and I watched it softly shake against the table top. 

“Melusine?” I gently broached but she just shook her head. 

“He’s not very interesting. Let’s move on. We should start with something that might be familiar to you. Find your god and then we’ll see if we can’t find it in the sky.” 

I stared at her for an awkward moment, willing myself to answer her. “I don't pray.” I said.

“You don't?” Melusine said stunned. 

“I don't. I'm a merchant. We’re all non worshippers, it's part of guild rules.” I explained. 

“Not even to Valla?” 

I shook my head and I couldn't help but catch a quick look of jealousy from her. I had never seen that before; Merchants were hated. Everywhere my mother and I went we were sneered at, only our goods kept us in favor. No one coveted hate. I let the look slide, focusing again on the map. “Maybe... “ My finger floated above the map for a while before I settled on a unicorn, “This one?” 

Melusine looked at the constellation, “This one might not be as visible as the rest, it’s a winter star.” 

“How can you tell?” I asked. 

Her fingers traced a circular pattern around the edges of the map, moving across all of it. “These,” She said, tensing the word, “Colours represent the seasons. This is a universal map, so it has all the common constellations and the times when they appear.” 

“But how do navigate with this?” This whole map deal wasn’t making sense to me. If the stars moved, how could you tell where you were?  
“Some stars always stay in one direction. This star, On Aurocs-” 

“-Whose Aurocs?” I interrupted. 

“The unicorn, and please try to hold your questions til the end.” Melusine gave a stern look before she continued, “Anyways, This star,” Her finger held over the largest star in the constellation, “Is always in the south.” 

“Why is that?” I slapped a hand over my mouth the minute the question came out. I looked apologetically at Melusine who gave me an awry look. The corners of her mouth ticked upwards. “Sorry.” I amended. 

“Full of questions. I don’t know Telika, it is simply how the stars work.” Melusine held my gaze, waiting to see if I had another question before she continued, I sat quietly; my curiosity was sated for the moment. “So tell me Telika, if and you need to go south, but you have no idea where you and there are no milestones around to guide you, wouldn’t it be helpful to know what star is always south?”

I understood what she was getting at. It made the nights my mother spent looking to the sky make sense. “So what are the other stars?”  
My mind was filled with images, the delicate shapes of each constellation bumping up against one another as the new information tried to settle. My grasp on their locations and meaning tentative. It would take many nights looking to the sky to grasp but for tonight, I ate supper. 

The rain was still strong by the time we went over every constellation to Melusine’s satisfaction. I was starving and getting more than a little upset as time went on, even snapping at Melusine a couple of times before she called for a break and started looking around for food. 

Melusine opened cabinet after cabinet to find over ripe fruit and rotting vegetables, stuffed into every corner of the house. The smell was putrid when the doors were opened and a quick executive decision had Melusine tossing them out the window before scrounging around for more edible options. She eventually settled on soup. finding a cooked chicken, sitting in its juices along with vegetables that had not completely gone limp, beans and salt. It was in no means good. The broth was bland and the vegetables mushy, but I was hungry. I grimaced and made faces every time I put the spoon in my mouth, earning a couple giggles from the mermaid. I smiled widely, delighting in the odd sound.  
“I don’t think the rain is going to let up anytime soon.” Melusine said quietly. Her fingers bouncing on the table as she thought, “I really can’t go back to the lake tonight either…” Her voice trailed off as she weighed options in her head on what to do. 

“Maybe you could stay here?” I offered. Not entirely sure why, the house only had one bed. We would have to share, nearly total strangers doing something as intimate as sleep together. 

“I might have too. The grounds too wet, I would be a fish before I even touched the water. We’ll have to set something up; Do you have any extra blankets?” 

“I don’t know.” I answered honestly. This was my first time in the house. We went hunting, going from room to room, ripping doors open, tossing things aside, looking under beds. we found the winter blankets on a high up shelf in the small closet in the very back. With a little stretching, Melusine easily grabbed the musty things, giving them a good shake. I coughed, dust and mold tickling my throat.

“This will do.” Melusine said, shuffling her bundle of fabric to , what I supposed was my room now and dropping it down on the ground. She stole a pillow from my bed, throwing it in the center of the pile. It looked sad, rumpled and not too far from where I had slept in the back of my mother’s wagon. I missed her. It was only a day but I was already starting to miss her and her familiar company in this strange town. 

It was with a flop that Melusine laid down, eager to finally rest her legs, a groan of content leaving her as she stretched out. “I do believe you owe me a story little one.” She said, patting a spot in her nest beside her.

I took the cue, taking my shoes off before crawling onto the blankets to sit beside her. “I don’t really know what kind of stories to tell, I’m not too good at it.” I admitted.  
That didn’t deter Melusine though who waved my doubts, rolling her eyes at my admission, “Just tell me about anything. You’ve been to the east. I’ve always wondered what the east was like.”

“It's hot.” was the first thing out of my mouth, “We had to leave them at the border to the desert with this stable; they couldn't walk on the sand. The bazaar was neat too, lots of things to buy. Tons of scarves and bracelets, everyone had some kind of coloured scarf with them.” 

“How did they wear them?” Melusine stretched out further, grabbing some of the quilts to pillow under her chin. 

“Around their head. Some of them had it over their mouths. I asked a vendor what they were for and he said it was to keep the sand and heat out. Apparently they wet the scarves and it keeps them cool all day.” 

“Huh. Is it true what they say?” Melusine started, sharply changing topic, do they really eat fae there?” 

I thought back to the marketplace and vendors of the sand. All the exotic dishes my mother wouldn't let me try and finally me asking her why not. The thing I thought was an over ripe beat, giving yet firm with red fibres, a nymphs heart. Raw and bared for the world to see. I was snuck a piece and in the moment, it tasted delicious. The meat bittered when my eyes were pointed to the source of the flesh. The nymphs soft features stretched in her final scream. 

“It's true, but I've never tried it.” I said. 

Melusine tapped her claws across the planked floor, “That's upsetting; I was hoping it was lies. Even the ones who look like you?” She pointed with her other hand, tracing the curve of my jaw with the tips of her fingers.

“Yes. I've… I've seen it. They sell the organs mostly and hide the heads.” I shivered. 

Her head was thrown in a pot, so inconspicuously. They barely tried to hide her, just pushing it, the head, out of sight. As if that alone would hide how human they were.  
“Do you regret going to the east?” She asked seriously. 

“I was shocked. I don't… Fae aren't the same as animals. I don't eat things that can talk to me, It's weird.” I stated, “It was business. I… I had to ignore it and... it's not right what they do.” I finished.

Melusine hummed thoughtfully before she rolled onto her back and stretched out, her hands resting in my lap. “You will have to tell me more about The East. There has to be more than just Fae eating there.” 

“Will you tell me about mermaids?” I asked. 

Melusine seemed to be caught off guard by my question. Her eyes got dark with longing and pain, her mouth opening in a soft gasp. “Perhaps another night, I’m tired.”  
I nodded and got up from her nest. Throwing my clothes haphazardly as I stripped down to my undergarments. “Then...good night.” I said promptly, rolling into my bed. 

“Aren't you going to change into your night clothes?” Melusine asked, a small scolding undertone in her voice. 

“Aren't you going to change?” I pointed back. I was tired and sore. I got enough needling from my mother, I didn’t want to get it from a mermaid. 

“Fair enough. Well, goodnight Telika. We have work to do in the morning.” 

I groaned and shifted away from her. The morning was going to be trying, I could already feel it.

In the morning I awoke to the smell of frying meat. I blinked my eyes, feeling my body ache as I got out of my lumpy bed. I stepped over the pile of blankets at the foot of my bed and wandered into the kitchen. The stove was pouring heat into the rain chilled room as Melusine stood watching breakfast cook. It smelt good enough. I took a seat at the low table, “Morning Melusine.” 

“Morning Telika. We’re going to eat breakfast, then, I will teach you for a while before you go to work on the ranch.” With finality, she dropped two plates laden with meat. She swiftly cut into the slabs, devouring her breakfast quickly.

I sighed and ate at a more subdued pace. I tried to stretch my breakfast out as long as I could. I was still tired even after a nights rest. It wasn't the same as home.  
“Have you thought about why you lost to me?” My melancholy was broken by her sudden question. Was I supposed to? I took my loss at face value. It was simply a game to me, nothing to deeply think about. Staring down Melusine, it became more obvious in the passing moments that I should have been. I thought back to the game, my moves at the time. “Uh…” I stalled, wracking my brain for answers, “I wasn't thinking far enough ahead?” that seemed accurate. The small smile that was pulled from Melusine’s lips was enough to assure me. 

When breakfast was over it was back to the garden of weeds. My gloves were wet from yesterday’s heavy rain, making them stick to my hands uncomfortably. The simple dirt smears turning into tracks of mud as I tried to finish my work. Melusine was sitting on the leaning porch, legs crossed as she was perched on the edge of a relatively dry chair. I pushed the shovel into the into the soft earth, looking over my shoulder at my mentor, or in this case my tormentor. 

Melusine sat like a delicate flower, watching me work for the whole day. The sun was climbing and she was still there, casually watching. She drank cups of water and fanned herself as if she was hot, shaded from the high sun. Her stare was only exasperated by Tom arriving back on the ranch. 

Weeding gave me time to think. Time that I spent realizing what I had gotten myself into., what my mother had agreed to. I had stranded myself to become a farm hand. The Astrology lesson was interesting, Melusine was interesting, but, the hard labor was killing my enthusiasm. It was all so vague what I was even doing here besides being free help. I thought in circles, chasing the idea of some importance. That I was achieving something, but I came up with nothing. I stabbed the earth viciously, I was nothing but a smuck. I was taken in by her words and now I was cheap labor. 

Melusine glanced up from a scroll she was reading, noticing my small outburst. “Is something wrong?” 

“No!” I shouted, digging out more weeds and tossing them into the wheelbarrow, “Everythings fine! I’m just digging weeds!” My voice ratcheting up as my anger grew. 

“Alright, well, keep at it.” She lamely said, and I did. For lack of anything fulfilling to do. 

Tom’s old cart rattled down the uneven path as his Mule brayed, seeing the field it called home. The team picked up the pace, anxious to stop working, a feeling I shared with them. As soon as I could make out the old man’s face, it was clear he was scowling. Without even being aware of what I had done, I had already disappointed Tom by doing what he asked me to do. I stopped my war on weeds for a moment, taking the moment to straighten my aching back and wait for the rancher. 

He spared barely a glance at me, focusing instead on Melusine. “Did she work?” He barked. 

I rolled my eyes and looked at the earth I had uncovered. Only a row and a half of weeds remained and my small pile of radishes was growing steady. The vegetables being unearthed and salvaged in the process. I locked eyes with Melusine. Her gaze was soft and tired, a clear boredom in her posture; her clever mind thinking of better things.

“She worked. I took her earlier last night and kept her late this morning, Tom.” Melusine said, “I don't know why you insisted on my watch. I picked her for a reason.” 

Pride swelled in me and I watched Tom try to pick me apart. His intent circled me, prodding at snags and holes in Melusine’s faith in me. Reluctantly he conceded, not wanting to go against her. Loyalty trumping his suspicion. “Alright... the garden should have been done already. I maintained this place all by myself, I would have weeded this garden by now.” Tom sniffed, scratching his nose. Waddling up to his porch, he swept over his land, taking in the mess and ill kept nature. “When the garden’s done. Dig up the stink bushes. My Mules can't eat that, the things stupid so you have to dig it out. Then clean.” With that he walked into house, leaving his mules hitched up to the wagon still. I guess he expected me to tend to the mules as well. I grabbed ones halter and led it gently to the front of the barn, parking the wagon off to the side as I unhitched one of the mules. I led them into the barn, each a breast to me, and carefully got to work, taking my time with the equipment. 

Melusine was leaning against the open barn doorway, watching me bush down one of the mules. She had stalked over, casually observing me. “You're frustrated.” she said, picking at her nails. 

I glared at her. But got back to tending to the mule, “It's just more boring than I expected.” 

“What were you expecting?” Her gaze hardened, taking offense to my words. But surely she couldn’t have felt that offended, even she at times looked bored with the town.

I shrugged my shoulders, “I guess… something else; just something exciting. Anyone can do farm work. I want to learn something that only I could do.” 

She hummed, toying with the notes between indifference with care. She settled on care, softening her stance, “Have you changed your mind on being my apprentice?” 

I untied the Mule and led it deeper into the barn, opening the back doors to let it run out into the small pen behind it. “I… I feel like I’m wasting my time here.” It felt selfish saying so, only the first day I was here but I meant it. This was a waste so far. Melusine’s novelty had worn off and now her little song and dance grated me.

“Give me a month.” It didn’t come out as a plea, more a demand, hot ferocious need in her tone “I can give you something interesting. Just give me a month and you’ll have it.” Melusine stepped closer, putting her arms around my shoulders, “You are important Telika. Have some patience and it will reward you.” 

I sighed and looked back at Tom’s house. The old man was looking at us from his window, watching us carefully. “Alright. I'll wait.” I said, I wanted to believe her. A month wasn’t too long a time to wait at least. 

The weeks that followed that conversation in the barn were much the same. Wake up early to do whatever chore or labor Tom wanted done, clean the house (An almost impossible task with how mice kept running in and out of the place), Then when finished I would head to the diner to eat supper before finding Melusine either in the lake or her booth at the pub.

It was odd but at the end of every week, she would leave her lake and walk among the townsfolk before returning to her lake. I asked her why once and I only got a vague answer in return. Giving an answer, she completely dodged the actual question, going on about the importance of talking to the masses. If I tried to dig deeper, she would pile more work onto my growing load, taking away what few hours I had to myself. 

Melusine taught me what she could, jumping from subject to subject, testing my interest on each. Every night would end the same, no matter what lesson, with a game of Hax. I thought I was getting reasonably better. Melusine would still win every time but every round lasted a little longer and I began to see the mistakes I was making.  
These boring monotonous days were only really broken up by the scant letters I received from my mother. I received only one letter in the weeks I stayed in town. It was short, only holding a few lines of encouragement. 

Dear Telika, 

I miss you. Stay strong while I’m away. I love you dearly. 

Your Mother. 

I kept it in my desk drawer and on cold bitter nights, when I felt alone, I would gaze at it and think of her arms around me. It helped ease the ache of loneliness. I wanted her to come back and get me. At the same time, the thought of giving up, of quitting filled me with boiling shame. I wanted to prove myself to Melusine. So I contented myself with her words. 

I was at the dinner when Melusine’s month had run out. I was talking to Laurie, or more accurately being talked at.. She flitted around my table when there was a break in pace. “It’s always some weirdo too.” She spoke fast, choking on her words sometimes in her excitement, “Some old man who thinks just because I smile at him means I’ll be his broodmare, can you believe that?” Her hand slapped down at the table.

I swallowed the bite I was eating. Not really sure how to answer, I nodded my head in agreement. 

She opened her mouth to continue talking when a small group walked in, pulling her to the door. After getting them settled at a table she came back to mine, “Now,” She said before pausing, a quizzical look coming over her face, “ What was I saying? doesn’t matter, Anyways Jermyn has been acting so weird recently.” 

“How so?” 

She leaned on the table, getting closer to my ear conspiratorially, “Well, he never comes by anymore. Everyone eats at the pub but I never see him.” 

I honestly hadn’t noticed, too much of my time was spent working and lessons. “Maybe he’s just busy.” I say with a shrug. 

“Barry has been making him stay later and he mentioned how he had to do more public service. That still doesn't explain why he never comes here to eat anymore.” She stopped, a speculative hand on her chin, “Y’know, Jermyn stopped coming here around the time you kept coming in. Sure he drops in, but he never stays long if he sees you. Maybe he feels guilty?” 

I perked up, straightening my back from its half hunched position. “Guilty about what?” 

Laurie leaned in further, her chest level with my head as she half loomed, “Well, you wouldn't believe it now but, Jermyn used to be a bit of a bad seed.” 

“Really?” The lieutenant being a reformed criminal, what a twist, I thought blandly. It wasn’t exciting, like everything in this town, just another fact of it. That didn’t stop Laurie from launching into her tale about Jermyn’s spotted past. 

“Oh yes, there was one time with Tom,” The story was suddenly a lot more interesting, “Jermyn snuck onto the farm and-” The story was interposed as the tall boy came in, tanned skin covered in a light layer of sweat. “Speak of the dead, he's right here. I'll go get him, he tells it much better.” 

Laurie scurried off in a twirl of skirts, holding her little notepad and tray close to her chest. Laurie was smiling brightly tilting her head and laughing at whatever soft greeting Jermyn said to her. They stood closely, Laurie playing with her hair and catching his eyes as his trailed down her face to rest on her lips. 

I quietly ate as I watched them. I felt odd, looking at Laurie and Jermyn, it felt off. It was cute and sweet to see them fawn and fumble in the case of Jermyn with their feelings. I brushed it off and waited for Laurie to come back, to finish her story. 

Laurie’s face lost its happy glow and slowly concern over took her. She looked quickly at me before taking Jermyn’s hand. It was a light touch, a comforting brush that lasted a blink, but it was there. She shuffled back to my table, Jermyn ghosting her heels. 

In a hushed tone she said to me, “You need to go outside and wait.” For what she never told me, but I understood whatever it was would be important to witness. Without a second word I left my meal and wandered into the middle of the small town. I spotted Melusine, parasol in hand as she sat on a makeshift throne. 

Barry and Willium were beside her, standing stiffly, they nervously looked at each other as Melusine casually fanned herself. I gravitated to her side. Squeezing myself in, I snuck between Melusine and Barry’s belly to stand beside her. I looked at her briefly, catching the pleased smile on her face. She looked relaxed as they all waited on pins and needles.  
Finally, with baited tension, things started to move forward. The town gates opened and a lone figure on a tall dappled Stallion rode in. 

The set up must have looked ridiculous to him. There, sitting in the center of town was this woman on a, arguably ornate chair, with two middle aged men and a child staring him down. I shuffled awkwardly as he approached. He looked down at us incredulously from the brim of his large hat. He cleared his throat and took a scroll out of his saddle bag, the straight lines of his face wrinkling. His eyes darted over the words before settling at the top of the parchment. He opened his mouth but that was as far as he got before Melusine interrupted him.

“We know why you’re here tax collector, no need for the formal speech.” Melusine waved her hand passively. The tax collector cleared his throat and shifted on his horse. His routine was broken. He stuttered in place; after a long minute he picked a place to start in his mind and he got back on track with his task.  
“Then where are,” he squinted at his scroll to see the name of the tiny village, “Greenthornes dues?” 

“We are called Melbourne now, and you are not taking my people's money.”

The tax collector rubbed the bridge of his nose, “If you wish to change the name-” 

“I’m afraid you have misunderstood my intent,” Melusine smoothly interrupted, “I’m declaring independence, this town is mine.” Melusine took a breath and stared down the man; he was looking more annoyed and worried by the moment.

“So you were serious, all these years I have come to this place, you meant it.. You really are going to start a rebellion.” The tax collector said with some measure of fear.  
Melusine smiled wide, “I’ve been saying it this whole time. I took you for a smart man Jacob, I would have thought you would have been listening to me.” Her tone was light as if she was talking to a young child. It raked me by instinct and I couldn't imagine how the man felt a top of his horse.

“Do you honestly think you will succeed goddess?” he challenged.

“You've seen the towns around here, the people are angry. They're looking for change.” 

“And you'll give it.” He finished. “I'm afraid that you will succeed. I will be frank, I'm terrified by your dark will, Goddess.” 

“So you will not be joining my cause?” She asked, slight disappointment in her voice.

“No I will not.” 

“Pity. I guess you weren't a smart man after all Jacob.” She disregarded the royal lapdog to turn Barry, “Let him leave and let him know he is not to come back.” she whispered something quieter into Barry’s ear and no amount of straining allowed me to hear it. 

Willum was the first to step forward and grabbed the horse’s reins, yanking the animals mouth. I cringed, holding back as the horse was led out and the village. The gate shut with finality and I felt cold. 

The omnipity had come crashing down in thick turbulent waves and I was trapped spinning in the middle. Reality had come like an early winter, I was trapped in this snowstorm of a village.

Mother, why did you leave me here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took shorter and longer than I wanted to write this chapter. I'm not satisfied with the ending but I'm just sort of plowing through it just to get the book done and move on. I don't want to get stuck and there's a lot of things that need to happen before the exciting stuff. Once again this is unbeta-d so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.


	3. Enter The Druid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telika takes things a little too far once again and lands herself in trouble, once again

Chapter 3

 

Then there was anger. Not the kind that left hot magma in your veins and fire on your tongue but the cold seep of build up. That seep became a flood and the rage left through my mouth and poured into the air as I screamed. 

My scream interrupted Melusine’s glory bask abruptly. An echo sounded across the square as I grabbed her shoulders and shook her. My large terrified eyes searching hers I asked, “What have you done!” 

“Apparently no one plans on listening to me today.” She joked. It got a bark of laughter from Barry and a shake of his head. I rolled with anger and shook her again, or tried to before Melusine viced around my arms, her eyes flashing bright bronze. “Do not shake me again Telika. I gave you want you wanted. I told you to wait a month and you have been rewarded!” It was insane how pleased she was by this whole mess, and I told her as much myself. “Well what were you expecting?” To that I had no answer. 

When I agreed to be her apprentice, not even a short month ago, I guess I just agreed to anything. She never told me formally what I would be doing and now she just declared war on an entire country. “Not this!” I yelled defensively. I just thought this would be something fun, to say I did before I went back to my mother. 

Oh mother, you were so right. Why didn't I just stay in my room?   
Barry cut off my self loathing, his voice taking on a worried edge,“Is something wrong Goddess? Your apostle doesn't seem to happy. I thought she was eagerly awaiting the revolution?” He was positioning himself into whatever little space was between me and Melusine. 

Melusine smiled easily and waved away Barry’s concerns, “She’s just surprised is all. I didn’t tell her what was happening today and she had her own ideas about what today was going to be.” Melusine’s eyes hardened as she looked at me in a silent threat, “I’ll be speaking to her in private after I make my speech. Has Jermyn gathered everyone?” 

“Yes my Goddess - what in the heavens is she doing? Telika!” Barry yelled. He grabbed for my arm, but he was a fraction too late and I slipped free. “Someone stop her!” He frantically called, making strained noises. Melusine sat still calmly in her throne, I only looked back once to see her face, it was a stone wall of impassiveness. 

I huffed and stormed off pushing through the throng of people who had gathered nearby. Behind me I heard shouts and cries as I went further from the center of town. I walked, and then I marched until I found my feet eating up grond as I sprinted into the wilderness. The rage stuck to me and dug its sticky claws into my heart until I felt like I was sick. With labored breathing I finally fell against the trunk of a tree and cried. 

I howled out to the sky, curled around myself as I wished to be anywhere but here. It was with a desperate need that I wanted to return to the little ranch and house I called home. With Yaeger in the paddock, prancing about as I casually watched him under the shade of our tall elm tree. The one that had my parent’s names carved into it. The soft grass tickling my skin as my mother hung the laundry up to dry. All soft light and sweet smells as we relaxed and enjoyed the time to stay still. the gentle sway of the wagon was long forgotten. 

I would have sold anything, any part of myself to go back. With a weak resolve I stood up and went deeper into the forest. I'd live here. Forge for berries and sleep in trees if I had to. I was not going to return to that town. Maybe I'd run into my mother, surely she hadn't gone far. But that was a weak hope, there was no guarantee she stuck close by, but she never would abandon me. I just had to get to a guild house and they'd find her. 

As I walked I grew less sure of my plan. The landscape never seemed to change, the imposing wall of green kept coming with no end. the branches shifted like antlers, they grew and reached upwards, blocking the high summer sun. the underbrush was constantly moving, throwing up phantom shapes in my periphery. The deeper I walked, the more solid those shapes became. It was with stolen glimpses that I spied the grey hides and skulls lurking just on the edges of the thick brush. Almost obscured, they watched me. Who they were, I had no idea. 

I knew they were human, or at least humanoid in shape, the way the figures loped about, miming forest creatures. Badgers, deer, bears it was all performed from the shadows as they followed me. The bone white skulls caught the sun and their figures became a little more whole for a moment. I was unsettled, who were they and what did they want? “Who are you? What do you want?” The moment the words left my mouth, it became obvious to me that yelling at unseen forces was not necessarily the smartest of moves. 

I stopped and waited for them to answer. Only the wind replied, picking up slightly. When they did nothing, I persisted. “I know you’re there!” I pointed at one of them and it startled.  
It hastily looked around seeing if I meant anything else in the woods.

“Yes you!” I shouted, “And everyone else that's here.” 

It was silent, even as they began to creep out of the forest and into view, their feet glided over the foliage. They closed in around me, in a moment I was trapped. Dread tugged at my stomach; the crawling feeling that I had made a mistake was settling in my mind. 

Branches were tied around their heads. On second look it was more apparent that the branches were growing out of their heads. Long intricate branches that flowed from them. Their skin was textured like trees, long deep lines and scaled sections littered what skin was exposed from under their leather wears.   
In the sunlight under the trees, I knew what they were, Druids. I had met them before. Maybe not these ones in particular, but I had talked and spoken to their kind. Their forests were often necessary to travel through. To think Druids were so close by. I swallowed thickly around my rising fear. With a panicked speed, I thought back to that forest crossing. I had intently watched my mother, as I always did, when she was showing me something.   
Her voice echoed in my head, “Remember Telika, they will never harm you. They are peaceful, but we must show them respect when we enter their home.” She had taken a pouch out from under her skirts and knelt to the ground. With a gentle elegance, she dug a small hole into the earth and put the pouch inside. 

“Now we can continue.” 

“What did that do?” a younger version of myself echoed in my head, yes, what did that do? What was I supposed to do? In the moment, it doesn’t really matter as long as I did it. Those questions would have to wait for an answer. 

A hesitant moment and then my knee was to the ground. I bowed my head and patted my pockets for a gift. There wasn't even a lump in my pants and I quickly felt my way up to my breasts. Not even anything hidden in my shirt. 

I paled as I realised what that meant. The storied of children and adults being kept prisoner in these forests, of being spirited away when they had nothing to offer made themselves painfully known. 

I looked up at the druid in front of me. The large stag skull stared me down. In the light of the forest, the leaves on their antlers looked blue. “Gift?” It asked simply. 

I shook my head, “I-I don’t have anything.” I searched again, no, nothing. Maybe, if I could just give them something. I tugged on the latches of my corset. It was the only extravagant thing I owned. I held it out to them, “Here, you can have this.” 

They picked it up curiously. They held it up in the air, looking at it from every angle before dropping it to the ground and stepping on it. “No.”

“No?” I was baffled, what was wrong with my gift? “What's wrong with it?” I demanded. 

“No want.” was the simple answer. 

“It's a gift, it doesn't ma-” I was cut off by a large hand clapping me over the mouth. 

“Noisy, no talk now. Want, you.” I stared into hard crystalline blue through the bone mask. 

“Why?” The air fizzed between us, a light touch of magic flitted over me as they cast something above their head. I held my breath, anxiously waiting for something to happen. when nothing changed I looked around surprised. They then grabbed my face, pulling me closer, pointing. My eyes crossed as the finger touched the tip of my nose. 

“You no see.” I didn’t understand. What was I not seeing? What was I not getting. The magic earlier gave me an idea, but there could have been a hundred little subtle things that I could have missed. They could have made the grass grow ever so taller, or the wind blow a bit faster and I never would have noticed. 

My hands were grabbed, with a swift move I was dragged to my feet. “No, wait!” I tugged at their grip but it was unrelenting. their large hands wrapped around my wrists, all most double. It was stark how small I was, how they could just move me with so little effort. I dug my feet into the ground, but all I did was kick up leaves. “Stop!” I cried desperately, “Stop! Let go of me!” With one desperate move, I bit into their wrist.

Their skin tasted like bark. My teeth didn’t even break the skin and I tugged deeper. More druids were appearing out of the trees to surround me. They reached out, touching me, pulling at my clothes. I did my best to fight off their ploring hands, I snapped my teeth, nipping fingertips and kicking out like a wild animal at any who came too close. “Back off!” I growled, Baring my teeth. The circle tightened around me, the druids came from all sides. 

They whistled and twittered at each other, some even softly laughing as they brought me deeper in the dense woods.   
I screamed bloody murder as I lost sight of the path I had taken in. We went deeper and soon I felt my hands being lashed together. My wrists were released and I was on a long tether. My mouth went to the rope, mouthing the tough fibers. A hand went to the back of my head, pulling my teeth off of my restraints.   
“No!” One of them yelled at me. I growled and got cuffed in the back of the head for my troubles. “No!” I was chastised once again like a stubborn dog. 

“I’ll get you for this!” I screamed at them, I screamed at all of them, tugging my lead viciously, the loops digging into my wrists. “Just you wait,” I announced darkly, “I'll get you for this!”   
My raving was ignored. Instead I was forced to kneel before this massive tree and the one who originally grabbed me. 

The leaves were blue and twinkled like small gems in the sunlight. The trunk was thick, curved at odd and twisted angles in its search for sunlight. The tree spoke of many years of life, with its aged back peeling back to reveal soft wood. Before this large tree, the druids dropped to their knees and prayed reverently in their strange whistling language. Only one remained standing, the one with the stag’s head stood solemnly, keeping me by their side as they waited for the prayers to die.   
With one whistled word from the stag head, they all stood. Splitting down the middle, they let us walk through, touching and stripping the druid holding my leash of armor and bone. The skull came off to reveal long braided hair, a broken nose and the black pit of an empty socket. A scream caught in my throat at the sight. they were marred, unabashedly ugly in the gentle light of the green leaves. They tugged me along until I was under the shadow of the crystal leafed tree. With strong scared hands I was forced to my knees. 

“Don’t touch me!” I yelled belatedly. I was caught up in the awe and reverence, the air was syrupy almost, a sweet scent constantly floated in the air. It made my head ache and my body feel weightless. It was a terrifying sensation, but one I could not fight. “Stop it. Whatever it is you’re doing, I will not yield.” My voice felt far away and deeper. Something was happening. the fae, the tree, they were doing something to me. I needed to escape, to run. I moved to get up from my kneeling position but only managed to fall forward onto my face. The back of my head was grabbed. I gasped as the pain from my hair being pulled filtered into frame. I trembled as I looked up into blue eyes. A cup was held up to my lips, I stubbornly kept my mouth shut. There was no way I was going to drink whatever the druids gave me. The lip of the cup banged up against my teeth, trying to force its way past my lips. 

“Drink!” It was being chanted and the notion swirled in my head. My teeth chatter as the echoes grew louder, drink, drink, drink, drink, it was all my mind could think of. If I opened my mouth, this would all stop. this strange pain and separation and I’d be whole at this druids feet. It was tempting just to be rid of these sensations. 

“What are you doing with my disciple?” A demanding voice cut through the forest and even in this weird state of being I knew who it was. I felt my cheeks heat as my teacher came closer.   
“Bad fish.” The stag head druid said, a snarl in their words.   
“Yes, yes, I’m a bad fish playing god. Woe is me.” Melusine waved off, she focused her attention on me and I shifted to look away from her as she came up to the tree. She was stopped just before the base, the other druids drawing their spears on her. “Put those pointy sticks away,” She said casually as she pushed a tip that was directed at her throat, “I know not to step into that ring.” Her eyes went up to the grand tree and smirked triumphantly, “So this is where you are Grand tree, and your little godling.” 

The hand left the back of my head and I felt more than saw the druid stomp away, “Leave Bad Fish.” 

“No, you happen to have my disciple and I still need her.” Something was dropped onto the ground, “I even brought her gift for her. You can’t keep her druid.”

Nothing was said for a long time. The silence hung over my head as I tried once again to stand up. A hand lifted me from underneath my arms. I swayed on my feet as I was gently led to Melusine. The minute I was in her arms, my body stopped rebelling against me. I could hold my own head up, even control my legs again. I took the time to take my own weight again as Melusine checked me over, her hands patting down my clothes, only stopping on my bound wrists. She fingered the rope before leaving it alone.

“Thank you,” Melusine said, inclining her head slightly, “You have been most kind godling.” her tone held nothing mocking as she held me close. She led me by the shoulder out of the circle of druids. She was quiet until we were almost clear of the forest entirely. 

At that point my head felt completely clear and I had managed to half undo my makeshift binds. She stopped dead and slapped me across the face. I bit the inside of my cheek, a soft hiss escaped me and I earned another hard slap for it.   
“Were you trying to make a fool out of me today?” I attempted to answer her but she just ran me over with her words, “You criticise me in front of the entire town, you run out after my announcement and to make things even better, you somehow managed to almost get yourself killed!” 

“Killed?” I thought I had just been kidnapped. Druids were peaceful, they would never kill. I was perfectly safe, well relatively. 

“Yes you simpleton! You were going to be paralysed and buried alive for their god to consume. I can’t believe how stupid you were!” 

“I gave them a gift, I should have been fine.” I protested. 

“Oh yes, give the tree lovers leather. You’re very smart and aware Telika. You’re such a fool.” 

“Well what should have I given them then, if you know so much.” 

“Seeds!” She screamed, “Give the damn things seeds! It astounds me how little you know. You have a ways to go Telika before you can be running out into the woods on your own rash judgement.”

“Whatever,” I deflected, “It’s not like you told me what was going to happen.” 

“I did, I told you to wait,” Melusine defended, pushing on me, “Then I’d make this worth your time. What better use for your talents and your skill then helping me free the people?” 

“I need more than that!” I protested, “Saying vague things then telling me to go along with whatever plans you have is silly! If I’m your student, as you claim I am, I feel I should be told more.” 

With heavy hands, she clasped my shoulders and knelt to meet my eyes. “There will be a time when you have learned enough where you may know and you may even help, but right now, you are far too young to do anything but stand by my side. When I tell people of my plans, all I need is for you to support them, that is what I need you to do.” 

“What is it you are even doing Melusine?” I puzzled. 

“You wouldn’t know this but, you see how poor everyone around here is right? What if I told you they make enough to actually live lavish lives?”

“I would tell you you’re lying, there’s no way.” 

“Not if most of their money is taken away in taxes. This country should be thriving. The West Mountain Pass is the only way to reach the half blood kingdom, the amount of travellers and traders we see should give us nothing but profit but instead this country is full of nothing but struggling businesses and dirt farmers. The king has been lining his pockets with their hard earned money. He’s been tossing it away in parties and large extravagant political favors. He doesn’t think of the people at all.” 

“You do?” My tone was skeptical. It all sounded logical but I couldn’t figure out why she was doing it. 

“I do, I truly do,” She said in earnest, “I’ve lived with them and watched over them for years. I have witnessed their struggles and feel deeply for them. I have heard all of their stories and their wishes and I want nothing more than to help them. If that means I have to start a revolution, then I will.” 

“You seem to have this all figured out; it sounds like you could do it yourself, so why do you need me?” 

“I need your support in order to make this happen. Leaders don't win wars, the people do, I need you to rally them to me. The West needs to change for the better, you can be the hero we need; a face for this new era.” 

“Me?” I said in disbelief, “But I don’t…” I scrambled for words, “What am I even supposed to do? I’m not ready for that! All I’ve done is play silly board games and learned how to read a map!”  
“Have you not been making friends in the village? Have you not been thinking critically and applying that knowledge? Telika, the lesson you learn may come in odd packages but they are still useful. In time you will see the benefit, but for now you must be patient.” 

I was tired of being patient. I didn't even want to be here anymore, but the more she talked the more compelled I felt to stay, to give this strange thing, one more chance. Maybe now it would be different. “Fine…” I relented, “But only this once, I'm not going to be anybody's fool; one more chance and that's it.” I said with finality.

She smiled and stood up, dusting herself off, looking relieved. “Then as your first task as this country’s hero is to talk the druids into joining our revolution.”

What? “What? I can't do that, I barely know what the revolutions about!” I stressed. 

She only waived her hand at my concerns and smiled ruefully, “Of course you can. It's the first step to being a hero. I'm counting on you to get more supporters.” 

I tried to argue my case but it was clear that to Melusine, the conversation was over. She walked back to the village and I helplessly trailed on her heels. 

“we need to go back to the village and you need to apologize to them for running off. I covered as best I could for your mistake but you must fix the rest. I suggest you think of a convincing lie; think of it as part of your training.” She continued, gesturing as she marched out of the forest. 

I nodded my head, going along with her plan. I picked my brain for an answer, for a sufficient excuse for what I did. I thought back to Melusine. To her form when she spoke to people, to the words she used and I came up with nothing to match her. “I can’t think of anything!” I cried, “Melusine you have to help me!”

She sighed heavily before turning on me, “Fine, just this once. I can't believe I'm teaching someone how to lie,” She said to herself, “Just say you thought we were going to convince the druids first before the announcement. You'll be in the forest anyways so they'll never know this is a new development.” 

I took a moment before nodding in agreement. It felt plausible enough. I just needed to pull it off, somehow. It would be a true testament of my commitment if I lied for her. I very well could tell the truth. tell the village I had been trying to run away, to escape Melusine’s insane plot but that idea no longer appalled to me. 

Melusine trusted me to do lie to them, she believed I could be something, it made my mind flux. I could gery we'll be the face of a revolution. The way Melusine talked about it, the way she had a clear plan, there was no way I could see it going wrong. Except, if I told the truth, if ruined the tentative support she had now in this tiny village. 

I was under no illusions to what this was, what she wanted from me. So I stood boldly at her side, with a confidence I didn't know I could levy, lied for her. If she actually helped the village, who was I to deny her? She looked proudly down at me and in this moment of solidarity, I felt like her disciple.

It was from this point onward my training became markedly different. No longer was I going over pointless maps and expected to do farm work; instead I was being taught prose and politics. It was all flowery language and subtle underhanded moves. I found myself struggling often in her lessons. We still played our game of Hax, though she no longer claimed it as training but simply a game for us to play. 

It was sort of charming to know she had simply wanted someone to play with when she proposed it so many months ago. I was even getting better at it, victory seeming to be on the edge of my vision now. 

Slowly I was learning more to venture into the druid’s forest once again. We spent many days and nights in each other's company and it sorely reminded me of my mother. 

I hadn't received another letter from her but I always asked the mail carrier anyways. She was out there, travelling alone in our cart. I couldn't help but feel lonely, missing those nights we spent huddled together under our blankets to stave off the cold. Our breath frothing before us like we were little dragons. It seemed so long ago instead of just five months.

The town had slowly been growing as well. More and more people were flooding the open spaces, packing the inn, the streets and any home with an open door. Melusine was revelling in it all, greeting and meeting whilst telling them more of her plans. Her influence had grown past the town and into the surrounding fields. With each new visitor; another became a resident. Many saying they heard about it from others who had visited the town, thoroughly impressed by the goddess and her message. Everyday it was becoming more vibrant and I was still by her side, trying to catch every nuance in her elegance.   
We were together in her private booth, shrouded in the blue curtains playing our typical day of Hax, I felt closer to victory this time, almost cornering her king before she swiftly blocked my move. I clicked my tongue and she simply chuckled. “I almost had it there.” I pointed out. 

“Yes you did. But I certainly have it now. Look, your king is wide open.” Sure enough it was with not only three but four pieces coming for it. In the next three moves I would be done. I had moved my pieces too far from my king to fend off any sort of attack. I pouted and fell back into my seat. 

Melusine looked pleased with herself as reset the board. Laurie ducked in quickly to refill Melusine's wine bowing her head at my teacher before throwing me a fleeting smile. 

I returned hers with ease and focused again on the board. While planning my moves Melusine spoke. 

“Tonight I want you to prepare yourself for a trip into the Druid's forest. You have come far enough to hold Congress with them.” the candle was playing long shadows across her face and I couldn't discern her intent. In the private booth, I waited on her word as she moved her piece quietly; her knight taking the charge. “I'm allowing you to use any means necessary. Whatever you have to do to make them join us. Do you understand Telika?”

“Yes goddess.” I moved my bishop to meet her knight in the middle. 

“Good. You'll do great Telika.” She said with fondness.  
My cheeks glowed with warmth and I hid a smile from her, “Thank you.” The game moved on with us trying to get around each other's defenses. It occupied my mind and helped ease the loneliness in my chest, if only for a minute. 

That night Melusine came and slept in the ranch house with me. She seemed restless, tossing and moving about in an erratic pattern. Melusine kept smiling and humming to herself as she fluffed her pillows for a third time. Her hand went to the covers, smoothing them once again before lying down in them.

“Everything is coming together. Of course I knew it would but still, here I am.” She babbled quietly to herself. She sighed and her body relaxed into her makeshift bed and I did the same, sharing and experiencing my own excitement and nerves for the next couple of days. 

In the morning I awoke alone. I looked around my room for Melusine. When I could only find d the crumpled blankets in the spot she slept I walked out into the living room. There I saw her, hunched over something on the table, a frightening look on her face as she slowly dragged her fingernails across the table top. Wood peeled under her hand as she dug into the table in rage. 

“Melusine?” I asked cautiously. 

“This country takes me for a fool.” She said lowly with a growl, “Look! Take a look and read this!” She was across the room in a heartbeat. A letter was held stiffly up to my face and I focused enough to read it briefly before it was tugged away and torn to pieces. 

“LATE ON OUR TAXES! THAT’S ALL THAT IDIOT KING HAS TO SAY TO ME? I’M ABOUT TO USE HIS BODY AS A STEPPING STOOL UP TO HIS OWN THRONE AND HE DARES SEND ME A LATE NOTICE? I’m going to kill him and parade his head around the city on the body of a pig. If he sends another tax collector, I’ll kill them and send their body to his doorstep in pieces.” 

“You don't mean that do you?” Melusine's words were frightening but the conviction in her tone was what drove the spikes of fear into my limbs, holding me stalk still in front of this dangerous fae. 

She turned and looked at me with her molten gold eyes and I saw her relax her face as her body remained tense, a fist still shaking but more restrained then before. “No, of course not, I'm just frustrated is all Telika. I guess I shouldn't complain too much, it just means he doesn't think I'm serious. So when more villages join us, he’ll have no idea what to do.” 

“Right!” I quickly agreed, saying anything I thought would bring the tension down, “And we’ll get the druids too!” I added.

She smiled at that; placing her hand on top of my head, giving it a quick pat. “Of course, Telika.” She groaned and swore under her breath as she collected the pieces of the turn letter. “I’ll need to hold a meeting. In the meantime Telika, after breakfast, head to the forest and talk with the druids for me. Remember, any means necessary.” she said with a wink and a smile. I felt like I missed something as I hurriedly made my breakfast, a couple slices of meat and cheese on bread. I sat watching Melusine and I couldn't stop the feeling in the back of my mind that something wasn't quite right. 

“What's the meeting going to be about?” I asked. 

She held a finger up to her lips in a cheeky gesture, “It's a secret. Why don't you tell me how you plan to convince the druids?” 

I didn't like secrets but I didn't press further, instead shifting my attention to the question she asked me. I hadn't really thought that far ahead, simply going into their forest and hopefully being approached by them again. Melusine hummed along, pitching in a few ideas here and there. I listened carefully to her, keeping her words in mind. By the time we were done talking, my meal had been finished and I was shoving handfuls of grain into my pockets and rehearsing a speech in my head. 

With sure laden steps I confidently made my way into the thick green behind the farm house. It took some perseverance to remember how I became lost. In fact, I persevered so much that I figured what better way to find the druids then to get lost again? Closing my eyes and spinning until I felt sick, I smacked into a tree before continuing on cautious of any more suddenly appearing trees. 

The walk was long and tiring, at some point I contemplated eating the seeds in my pocket. But I carried on, if only by the power of will alone. It became obvious to me again when I had entered their neck of the woods when I started noticing the bone white in the trees and shrubs nearby. 

I excitedly took the seeds out of my pocket and I buried them in the earth. They chattered to each other, moving deeper into the green. My excitement turned to confusion and then to anger as they nonchalantly sauntered away. 

“Hey wait! I wanna talk to you!” I yelled. 

One turned back to look back at me, it was the stag headed one, their eerie blues connecting with mine. Their stare seemed to push past the foliage and directly into my soul, holding me still with my hands still in the dirt. “No.” Was all they said. 

That wasn't an answer I was willing to accept. I gave chase, dogging up behind the stag headed druid. “No? Won't you at least hear me out? What if I have something important to say?”

“No.” They said again, this time with a lilt of amusement in their voice. 

I growled and reached out to grab their shoulder. My fingers only caught the fringes of their tunic sleeve but it was enough to get them to face me. “If you won’t listen to me well… well I’ll force you to!” 

The druid scoffed at my declaration and that was how I ended up fist fighting a god in the woods. 

I was never good about thinking things through entirely, I feel like that was what all those long Hax session were really about. Expanding my sights into the future instead of the immediate, planning and moving according to my opponent. It's a real shame I never learned that lesson. 

My fist connected with their cheek; I cut my knuckles on the cheek of the skull. They pulled on my blonde hair and I met into their arm. We pushed and pulled at each other until we were both falling. We tumbled onto the ground in a heap but that didn't even hinder our brawl. We simply rolled around in the dirt like furious animals as we tried to take pieces out of each other. I snapped branches on their antlers, they peeled skin off my face. I was pinned, then I pinned them and finally I was socked in the gut and I couldn't breathe. 

I coughed wetly and collapsed onto the god. My hands went to my stomach, I half expected to feel a hole where my torso had been from the pain. The world shifted in one swirling motion. My head hit the ground with a wet sort of sound as it collided with the underbrush. I weakly grappled with my vision, trying with intensity to get it to level again when I was moved. I stayed on my feet, lifting my head to look at the swimming face of a very pissed off group of druids. 

I couldn't spot their leader, my guess was that they were still on the forest floor, I felt a bit of pride at that. I smiled wickedly as they held me still, harsh whistling leaving their mouths. I had no idea how they could make whistles sound angry but they did.   
The underbrush rustled and the stag head stood up, adjusting the now slightly bloody skull back over their face. They shook their head once like a dog before holding their hand up to silence the other druids. 

“What girl want?” Their tone was clipped and angry. I couldn't have felt more proud in that moment. 

“The Goddess has started the revolution, she wants you to join.”  
The druid huffed at me, rolling their eyes deeply, “No, Bad Fish. No God.” Their tone was that of a parent chastising a child. Obviously thinking I had no idea I was in the midst of a pretender. 

“I know that! But she wants you to join, don't you have some stake in all this?” 

I waited eagerly for their response but all I got was looks of confusion. I growled in frustration and tried again. This time using smaller words, hoping that would help. “You no care what…” I thought for a second on what to call Melusine. There was no point in trying to keep up her appearance to them. I settled on their terminology and left it at that, “...Bad fish do?” 

“No. She leave alone.” 

“No, she come here.” I stressed. 

“We kill.” 

“No, you can’t!” I screeched. The mere idea of her death was enough to unsettle me. I shivered minutely as I stared at the cold expression on their face.

“Why?” 

Why indeed? What was I going to do to stop them from killing her? “I’ll fight you!” It sounded childish even at the time, but it was the only thing I could muster up and say. There wasn't anything great I could do except pound against them with my fists until they agreed with me. 

There were more whistles from the group but the stag head just laughed, “You no win.” 

“I will! I'll fight until I win.” 

The druid gave me a cocky smile and beckoned me with an open hand, “Try.” 

I took the challenge, throwing another punch at the druid, going for their gut to return the favor. My fist never connected, instead, my wrist was grabbed and I was thrown to the ground again. I tried getting up but a foot firmly stopped me from getting off my hands and knees. 

“Loser.” The druid said it with such mocking that it made my stomach physically ripple in disgust for this being. I wasn't about to be forced to my knees by some fae. I tried once again to get up, gritting my teeth against the pain and slowly I raised myself a couple inches. I quickly rolled out from underneath them. I faced them once again, holding my fights out in front of me. 

“Again!” I screamed. My body was achey but I never felt so strong in my life. My blood was on fire. The world seemed to have a reverb as I heard my demand again and again in my head. Quintupling unto itself, the word rolled like a disjointed clap of thunder before the rain. 

The druid laughed heartily, their head back in deep merriment. They even slapped their knee a couple times before straightening up and wiping a tear from their eyes. 

At the time I didn't understand how I looked to them. I was a scrawny, light skinned human who looked about as threatening as a wet rat, trying to fist fight the leader and future god of an entire clan simply because I was told no. I just felt so angry.   
I rushed the godling once more, barreling into their midsection, my head collided with what could only be described as breasts and I bounced off of them. I landed on my ass, looking up at the bemused figure. “Done?” They asked, restraining their laughter. 

“Never!” I trembled as I tried to get up. My body was giving up on me as the adrenaline drained from me. I screamed and stumbled over, trying to grapple them again. I wrapped my arms around their slim waist, heaving and pushing with all my might. They didn't move an inch and my exhaustion grew deeper. 

They pulled me off of them. They stared at me from arms length, a hard scrutinizing look. “Why no stop?”

“I have to win! I.. have to win. You can't kill her, you just can’t! Please, she's the only friend I have here, I can’t, I don't know what I'll do if she's… please, you can't kill her. Please don't hurt her. Please, I'll be all alone without her.” The longer I babbled the lower I sank until I was on my knees, hiding my face for the shame of it all. I was so pathetically weak against them. I had devolved to just pleading as I sat helpless at their feet. 

I felt them crouch down. A subtle shift in the air alerted me to their proximity as they slowly touched my chin and tilted my head to look at them. They were quizzical, their mouth was open as if wanting to ask any number of questions but having none of the right words and they stared at me. 

“You win.” It felt so paltry. Like I was given some sort of small comfort, anything to stop me from crying. I was still weak and I had still lost. 

“But I didn't! I didn't win anything!” I wordlessly cried in anguished frustration.

“No kill, you win.” 

“That's only half of it!” 

They tried to place a comforting hand on. My shoulder, but I quickly shrugged it off. They looked conflicted on what to do, not so subtly turning the the other druids around us for advice. 

In the quiet of the forest I was brought to my feet and their leader looked deeply into my eyes. “Call and we fight again.” 

“Who? Who do I call for?” I asked confused. I couldn't see the jump in logic. How I went from crying on the forest floor to organised duels was beyond me. “Why? Why are you doing this?” 

The druid looked flustered by my question, looking to the sky as if it had the answers before answering the best they could, “Good heart. Want to fight again. So come. Janicot.” 

“What?” 

“Me,” they said pointing tiredly to themselves, “Janicot. You?”   
It caught me a little if guard but I quickly recovered, snuffling quickly, “ oh, Telika.” 

Janicot nodded and thumped my shoulder with a stinging slap, “Telika, come fight later.” 

“Right…” I said sceptically. 

It wasn't long after that I was ushered out of the forest, one final push from a different druid almost sending me face first into the dirt. 

Janicot whistled harshly and the druid at least had the humility to look a little sheepish. They turned back into their fortress. I wandered out of the fringes into the fields bordering the tiny farm house. 

Melusine was on the porch in her chair, squinting her eyes against the sun. Her lips were set in a deep frown, worry creased deeply in her expression. 

I cut a path through the grasses until I was by her side. She found me easily and let out a sigh, touching her chest lightly. Once the initial relief was over, she took in my appearance more closely. “Telika what happened? I just sent you to talk to them.”  
I brushed off her probing hands and tugged my sleeves down over the scratches I'd received. 

“Please tell me you didn't fight them.” Melusine pleaded. Her tone was amused, if a little strained. 

The silence was answer enough for her. Son, she turned away and went inside. I followed her skirt tails and sat in my spot at the dinner table. 

Melusine went about making a meal and I sat and waited for her to tend to my wounds. She bustled around the space with purpose, not once looking at me again. 

The more I sat, the more my wounds stung. I cleared my throat. The noise failed to catch her attention. I tried again, louder this time. She turned her head and look at me with a raised brow. 

“I need help.” I said. 

“I can't help you Telika.” Melusine said sternly. 

“Why not?” It wasn't like I was asking anything unreasonable of her. I just needed some help dressing my wounds. 

“My God won't let me. If they need tending so bad, then head into town and find Barry. He’s the closest we have to a doctor in this town.” She said nothing more and continued busying herself. 

I said nothing, counting the nervous scrapes I had gained. they hurt and I could see dirt that had gotten trapped in my flesh. I felt the phantom touch of her hands on mine and her voice in my ear. ‘You have to clean the wounds Telika.’ I felt myself sniffle. I picked at the loose skin, peeling it slowly away. It hurt, but it cleared the wound for me. I could feel Melusine glance at me, but she continued to puts about the kitchen. 

It stung, my body hurts and she could little more than glance at me. I wish I had my mother with me, to hold me, tell me how brave I’d been and ultimately how stupid I was. I wanted her love after being apart for so long. It burnt me to know I had foolishly chosen this path out of some inane curiosity. If I could take it all back, I never would have left my mother’s side. I missed her so much in the first year I was Melusine's apprentice. 

I went to bed in pain with her watching over me. In the morning, I awoke and went about my routine, heading to the dinning table to find a large stick on the table. “Why is there a stick on the table?” 

“It's a training spear, not a stick. I figured since you want to fight the godling, I might as well train you how.” 

“Really?” I said excitedly. This was much more my pace then diplomatic dinners. 

“Of course and you'll be training alongside Jermyn as well.”   
Jermyn? That boring no body? Why couldn't it be just Melusine and I? I didn't voice these thoughts, I merely whined instead.   
“Oh hush up, it'll be fun! I'm a little out of practice… maybe more than a little bit. It has been ten years. But I could still teach you the basics.” 

“I thought you said you were thirty?” I interrupted.  
“Well I am. I'm physically and mentally in my thirties, But I've been around for oh… I believe 70 years? It's hard to keep track of my age in the common calendar.” 

“How come you you still look thirty then?” 

She gave me a wink and a smile, “We age slower than humans. We live very long slow lives so we don't grow up as fast. Well, I enjoy it at least, it means I'm beautiful for longer.”

“You're weird.” 

“And you're rude. Training will start immediately so grab that spear and let's get going.” 

I snatched the stick up enthusiastically and bounded out the door. I rushed past Melusine and into the front yard. I almost fell on my face with how hard I stopped. Not because my excitement had dwindled but because Jermyn was there in the front yard chasing the mules out of their pen.

Melusine came out behind me at a more sedate pass and laughed heartily at the sight. She sighed and quickly waved me to follow her as we watched Jermyn release the mules, hooting and hollering as he ran them right off the property and down the road into town. 

He stood proudly before his work, Turing towards us and taking a half step. He froze in place as he realised we had seen the whole thing thing happen. He stuttered, making strange croaking sounds before Melusine waved him off. 

“Don't worry, we won't tell. But I might have a few extra things you can do for my silence.” Melusine said with a sly smile.   
He smiled widely, like a funny joke was just shared between them as he eagerly agreed.

I was left wondering who would take the blame for the mules. It took not a second longer to realise it would be me. Suddenly training seemed a lot less exciting then before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this took a while. I recently moved out and am currently juggling a lot of different things at the moment. I always find time to write and I'm getting to the exciting bits now so hopefully the pace picks up. Probably not though.
> 
> I am also uploading this on my phone so if the formatting is bad, please tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my original story I've been work shopping for about four years. The idea came to me in my first year of high school with a single character for a dnd campaign. Eventually it became it's own thing and I decided, I couldn't do nothing with it, so here it is. This is unedited so if there's grammar mistakes I'm sorry. I'm just pushing through it so I can finish the book. I have a bad habit of just rewriting the same thing over and over again if I don't just keep going. If someone would like to edit this and subsequent chapters for me, that would be greatly appreciated. You of course would be credited. 
> 
> Feed back is always good along with impressions of the characters. Thank you for reading the first chapter.


End file.
